


Best Day Ever

by TheBigBlamTheory



Series: Epic Blam Tale [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, and another non-canon ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlamTheory/pseuds/TheBigBlamTheory
Summary: It has been eight months since the 'ring-release' but Sam is not lonely. He has found himself a Midsummer lover. Then Blaine comes back to Lima, and before Sam can start courtship number two the former Warbler gets a boyfriend. The new enemy is called Karofsky. What will Sam do to defeat him and get the love of his life back? First, he should break up with his girlfriend - but that turns out harder than is sounds.





	1. Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In Memory of Cory Monteith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+Memory+of+Cory+Monteith).



 

June 2016

Midsummer had always been the most magical and romantic time of the year, and today wasn't an exception. Here he sat, watching the sun set into the lake and humming Taylor and Ed's “Everything has changed”.

“Fairies are flying around us”, Sam said in between his humming. “To see them, you have to close your eyes.”

Dana giggled.

“How can I see anything with my eyes closed?”

“You can”, Sam assured her. “Because then you start looking with your heart.”

Dana closed her eyes, still smiling. The sun let her brown hair appear golden, it was so fascinating.

“And?” he asked.

“Yeah. I see them”, Dana said. She opened her eyes again and focused them on Sam.

“They are very handsome.”

“Fairies aren't handsome, they are beautiful.”

“The males ones, I mean.”

“Oh.” Sam bit his lip. “Yeah, it makes sense that there also are male fairies.”

“So. Sam. Last evening in freedom.” Dana shifted her weight on her arms and outstretched her feet into the lake, sprinkling some water into Sam's direction.

“It was a nice week”, he nodded.

“Just nice?” She asked quietly.

Now Sam might have been single for a while, but he still could read all the signs. He was ninety percent sure Dana liked him the same way he liked her. Her eyes, for example, sparkling at him and seemed to say 'kiss me'. Should he do so?

“A great week, very great”, he said.

“Have you made new friends?”

“Yeah, I had never thought I could like Brad and Blake. They are _so_ annoying in class.”

“Just because you can't tell them apart”, Dana laughed.

“Not true, I totally can! I just don't want to.” Sam shook his head.

“And how about the girls?”

“I still hate Chelsey but I guess the others are okay.”

Dana still looked at him. Sam's heart beat faster as he said:

“There's one I like more than the others, though.”

Still that gaze. Okay, that could only mean one thing: she wanted it. Sam leaned closer. Her lips looked sweet, but also frail. He had to be very gentle.

They met in a warm touch. The first kiss was always the best, always. Except for the ones to come after that, those familiar, intimate, yet exciting kisses...

Sam pulled back and stared at the glistening lake, gulping down tears. Damn, why now? He swallowed hard and pressed his lips together.

“Is... Did I do something wrong?” Dana asked.

“No, no. Sorry... sometimes I... think of depressing stuff.”

“Oh.”

Sam cleared his throat. “It's got nothing to do with you.”

“You got depressed when you kissed me.”

Dana got up, and Sam quickly did, too. He followed her down the deck, passing yachts on their left.

“It's not what you think! I recently came out of a long relationship, well not _recently_ , but you know how it is, you have to think of your ex at the most inconvenient times even when you don't want to and it messes everything up that is important and that could give your life new hope and... you don't want that... and...”

Sam didn't know what to say. Luckily Dana stopped and looked at him, eyes still sad but not angry anymore.

“I'm sorry your heart got broken”, she said. “I know how it is. Maybe you need more time.”

“No, I don't, I swear I don't.” Sam grasped her hand and squeezed it.

“You're so beautiful, when I look at you my heart doesn't feel broken anymore. I... sometimes... I mean if you want to try it...”

“Take things slow?” Dana suggested, returning the pressure.

Relieved, Sam nodded. In the last months he had thought he would be single for the rest of his life, that he could never love again, that he didn't _deserve_ it. But Dana was a silver line at the horizon, a newborn hope, everything.

Holding hands, they walked back to the hostel where their class was staying. Who would have thought that only half an hour drive away from Lima was this big lake people went to for vacations? Sam wouldn't know. Since he lived in Ohio he had never been on vacation with his family or even school, for that matter. But now laid seven days of sun, outdoor fun and laughter behind him and when they would get home they had only a few weeks of school left before the summer break.

“Does taking things slow mean we can't make plans for Midsummer already?” Sam asked when they came in sight of the hostel.

“I'm sure we can. What's on your mind?”

Midnight bonfires, sleeping outside, watching fire flies, eating marshmallows, exchanging small, meaningful gifts as well as kisses, tenderness, making magical memories...

“Stuff.” Sam shrugged.

They came to the entrance, and Dana stopped before going in, turning to Sam.

“Uhm.” She put a strand of hair behind her ear and slightly bit her lip.

“What?” Sam's hand suddenly was on her shoulder, fiddling with her hair. Oh, how nice long hair was. And so soft!

She put her hand on his, so he looked at her.

“What do we tell people...? Or don't you want them to know...”

“Why should we hide?” Sam asked. “I'm not good at acting.”

“Because it's so fresh and new and...” She shrugged.

“We don't tell them anything but we also don't hide”, Sam said. “Does everybody need to know the details?”

“My friends will ask me.”

“So?”

“So, what should I tell them?”

Sam puckered his lips.

“That we kissed?”

Dana sighed, shook her head and went in. Sam had the slight feeling to have done something wrong but then again that hadn't been a fight, had it?

July 2016

Blaine put his suitcase on the ground and inhaled deeply as he looked around. His bed, the desk, the armchair, even the pictures on the wallpaper were still the same as he had left them because his parents had said it would always be his room just like Cooper's room was still full of huge close-up photos of the older boy.

It was good to be home again, even though it felt weirdly odd. He would need to make some changes in the furniture, obviously, but living with his parents instead of having Sebastian Smythe as the room mate from hell would be _so_ relaxing.

“Blainy, honey, I made you some hot chocolate.”

His mother entered with a tray, where a mug and a plate with home-baked cookies where on.

“Mum! I'm not five anymore”, he said. “But thanks.”

She sat the tray down on the desk and went to open a window.

“You won't believe how empty the house is since Martina left”, she said. “It's good that you're back.”

“For six months only, mum”, he remembered her.

“Yes, yes, of course. Look at my little boy!”

Clara came to Blaine and actually pinched his cheek, something you'd expect from a grandma. But then again his mum was a grandma now.

Blaine leaned back.

“Mum, please, let me unpack.”

“Of course. If you need something, I'll be downstairs.”

Already in the door she turned around again.

“And Blaine? Your father is glad to see you, too, you know that, right?”

“Yes, I...” Blaine cleared his throat. “I could tell by the way he actually looked up from the newspaper to greet me.”

“Oh, you!” She shook his head and left.

“That wasn't a joke” Blaine muttered.

He took the old shirts out of the closet to make room for his new clothes. It were only a few, and they were still good, so he put them in a box to give them away. As he took out the last one to fold it he stopped and frowned at it. Oversized, plaid and crumpled, this shirt screamed 'past' even louder than the other ones.

For a minute, Blaine stared at it. He would get confronted head-on with _that_ part of his past sooner or later, he knew he couldn't avoid it while living in Lima. He didn't know how he should feel about it, though.

Blaine exhaled and put the shirt into the give-away-box with the other ones. Not thinking about it always helped.

His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

Tina: _lils still in there_

Irritated, Blaine shook his head and switched off the screen light. Just as he wanted to throw it on the bed it buzzed again, this time with Sebastian's name.

_Hail Top Dog! How's the home air? Sniffed old gel cans yet?_

Quickly Blaine wrote back ' _it's good to be home_ ', then cast the phone away. He needed to get organized, at least his clothes could be tidy if nothing else in his life was.

By the time he closed the cupboard, rubbed his hands and let his gaze wander through the room to see what he could change the doorbell rang. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that his mother called him down five seconds later.

“Who is it?” Blaine called back, because really, no one knew he was here. Except Tina but she would not show up unannounced anywhere these days.

“It's your friends, you idiot, come down!” Finn's voice called back.

“Oh my.” Blaine sighed. He had told Kurt to please not inform Finn about his return. Good to know Blaine's wishes were respected.

His heart hammered on his way down, wondering who'd else come to welcome him back home.

“Those people say they are your friends”, Blaine mother said, still standing at the door and not letting anyone in.

“They are”, Blaine affirmed. He reached the door and got pulled into a hug by Finn, and while Blaine hugged back he saw grinning faces from his past. Ryder was there, his hair with black highlights now. And Marley, still the same old sweet girl but with glasses on her face. Then there was a girl who Blaine didn't know, chewing gum and nodding at him.

“Chelsey”, she introduced herself. “You're the ex, huh?”

“I'm Blaine”, he said.

“Chelsey, be nice”, Ryder said, putting an arm around the blonde girl.

“Come in, come in.” Blaine waved his friend in and when he closed the door, he pressed his lips together and gulped down the queasiness of his stomach. But as soon as he joined the others in his room he was happy old Blaine again.

“You missed us!” Finn exclaimed.

“Yeah”, Blaine laughed. “But I'm also here for work.”

“Don't ruin the moment, my friend.”

Chelsey sat on Blaine's bed already, a book in her hands and didn't look up. Ryder and Marley were awkwardly standing in the room.

“Do you want to drink something?” Blaine asked.

“I've never been here”, Finn said, studying the DVD shelf. “Except for that time you had that eye thingy, remember?”

“Uhm, yeah. Seems like a thousand years ago.”

“Me neither. What's Blaine got there?” Ryder joined Finn.

“How do you feel? Being back?” Marley asked.

“Good, it feels good to be home again”, Blaine said probably for the tenth time today.

“Great.”

She looked like she wanted to say more. Blaine nodded and looked around.

“Yeah... just unpacked...”

“So, are you seeing someone, or...?” Marley asked.

“She's asking you out”, Chelsey said.

Blaine looked at her, but she was still not looking at them.

“I'm not”, Marley quickly said.

“I know you're not”, Blaine said, frowning. “But no, at the moment I'm not seeing...”

“Hey! Planet of the Apes!” Finn exclaimed. “Can I burrow this?”

“Sure”, Blaine said. And to Marley: “It’s all about work, you know, my career doesn't really give me much free time.”

“Oh, how is it going? What have you done lately?”

Glad at least someone showed personal interest Blaine told her all about his NYADA projects, mainly about music videos and show orchestration.

“And you are studying for the teachers exam?”, he asked.

Finn and Ryder settled down at the end of Blaine's bed. He let Marley have the desk chair and sat cross-legged down on the floor.

“Yeah, we have a plan to take over McKinley”, Finn said. “I'll lead the Glee club, obviously I'm made for that, and maybe teach geography or something.”

“Chelsey will be the new Sue”, he further explained. “Ryder here...” Finn hid the mentioned boy's shoulder.

“He's going to be the first dyslexic principal ever, Marley will have all English and Spanish classes, and Sam will take over sports.”

He and Ryder laughed, and Blaine did his best to join in but it got choked by his returned queasiness and escaped as a weird noise.

Finn cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I mean...” He shrugged. “Uhhhhhh.”

Blaine cleared his throat. “Sounds like a plan. Surely, it will be the best school in the whole country.”

Everybody agreed and they fell silent. Blaine studied his nails. What could he mention to change the topic? Grades... food... drinks again?

“I hope it's okay that we ambushed you”, Marley said. “You must be tired from the journey. Did you fly in?”

Blaine nodded. “I had a great flight. Nice food. Curry, actually.”

“So, you came during the summer break to have some fun with us, right?” Finn asked.

“No, in Dalton they have summer camps and I will lead one, that's my plan until the semester starts.” Blaine shrugged. He cleared his throat and watched his nails again.

“Also, would be weird to hang out with _all_ of you, wouldn't it?”

“Pff... don't think about that, we can always split up”, Finn said. “The group, I mean.”

“I don't want to be the reason for... that's...” Blaine shook his head. “I wouldn't feel good about it. Hey, did you know that Tina is back in Lima, too?”

“What? No, why? She blocked me from her facebook site after I asked her if Asians have special stores where they buy clothes. I didn't mean to sound, I mean, they all kind of dress the same, don't they?” Finn asked.

Ryder discreetly shook his head to him.

“She's taking a time-out because she's going to give birth soon”, Blaine said. There was no point in hiding it, everybody who saw her knew it.

“Should have given birth last week, actually, she's overdue.”

“Oh God! What's her mother saying?” Marley asked.

“Not really happy about it but will be okay if the baby is one hundred percent Asian”, Blaine said. “Her father, not so much.”

“And?” Finn asked. “Will it be?”

“We'll have to wait and see”, Blaine said. The fact that Mike was the father of the baby was still a thing that Tina had forbidden him to utter to anybody with a sincere sounding thread of violence should he ever tell a living person.

“So cool! First Glee baby!”

While Finn still wallowed in even more school conquering plans, Chelsey got up and stretched her arms.

“Ryder, five minutes are over!”

“I'm chatting here.”

“You said five minutes! We're in this pastry-smelling house since at least ten minutes already. Come on.”

She snapped her fingers on her way to the door. There she leaned against the door frame and stared Ryder down.

“Uh, so, Blaine, it was good to see you again”, Ryder said.

“Good to see you, too.”

Blaine got up with his friend, and walked him and Chelsey to the front door. Ryder got another hug. It was comforting to see old friends, Blaine wouldn't have thought that.

“And by the way”, Chelsey said when Ryder turned to go. “Sam has a new girlfriend. Somebody has to tell you, right? You're welcome.”

She lifted her hand, winked and pulled Ryder away.

“I don't care!” Blaine called after them.

“Why would I care, tsk.” He shook his head, closed the door and tried to kill it with his look. It didn't work. Instead, he was getting sick. He swallowed it down and went back to his room.

* * *

 

Was it weird that Sam had chosen to stay with the Hummel-Hudsons over the summer instead of going home to his own family?

“That is a good question, my friends”, he said. “And to understand my doings you need to know this: my father hates me.”

He kicked a stone away. With a quiet _blub_ it sank down the lake. The pigeons didn't care, after all he still had bread in his hands.

“I mean, he doesn't _hate_ me but he can't accept that I'm bi. I won't tell him I'm dating a girl because he'd only think I've 'come to my senses' and that's not true. I will never come to my senses!”

With much force he threw the bread into the lake, too, but it flew only five feet and then swam on the surface. The pigeons scolded him but Sam had other problems.

Moments later he was at the white pavilion where it all had began. He rested his arms at the railing and looked over the sparkling lake. Blaine was back in Lima but he hadn't said anything to Sam, no text, no facebook message, no call. He probably didn't want to seem him. But heck, they were living only four blocks away from each other, how could he not... How did he think this would go down? If he had wanted to avoid Sam he shouldn't have come here. So maybe he did want to see him but wasn't ready yet?

Sam pursed his lips when two swans were idly paddling by. They were making fun of him, those darn animals that choose one partner for their life and _never_ separated from them by their own choice.

Or maybe they wanted to tell him something?

“This is stupid”, Sam mumbled. He got his phone out and, without thinking too much, send a fatal text.

To Blaine: _do it the hard way or the esay way? I'm in ostrich park._

Then he put his phone away and forbid himself to check it. He sat down on the bench in front of the pavilion and enjoyed the sun. He would wait half an hour, not one second longer.

Fourty-five minutes later he got up and slowly walked along the lake.

The hard way it shall be.

* * *

 

Although he demanded hard work from his students Blaine would never, ever torment them like some NYADA teachers did. He knew that staying hydrated, enough food and rest was the best way to get extraordinary results. That was why he scheduled a twenty minutes break every two hours.

During one, he went to his backpack and got out a towel with that he wiped over his forehead. Then he pulled out his phone and, again, looked at the weird message he had gotten yesterday. His phone didn't know this number so it was easy to think somebody had send it by accident... if there wasn't the mention of Ostrich Park.

But no. No. Blaine shook his head and erased the text. Pure coincidence.

He had emptied half of his water bottle when his phone went once more. This time, the message he got almost made him fell from the chair.

“Oh my God!” He jumped up and packed his stuff together.

“I am so sorry, guys, but for today practice is over, I have an emergency”, he informed the young Warblers.

“Too bad, Mr. Anderson”, the captain said. “But sure we can stay here and continue without you?”

“That is a very good attitude”, Blaine praised. “But I have to lock the door when I'm not around. You could all gather together in the school yard or somewhere else.”

He shooed them all out, locked the door with trembling hands and raced to his car.

Luckily, the hospital was only ten minutes away.

* * *

 

Blaine had only met Mr. Cohen-Chang once but he immediately identified the man pacing the hallway as Tina's father.

“Hello, I'm Tina's friend Blaine, how is it going?” he asked while trying to catch his breath.

“There are complications”, Mr. Cohen-Chang said. “They are doing a c-section.”

“Oh good Lord.” Blaine sank down in a waiting chair and drove a hand through his hair. In some moments he was glad not to be a woman, and this was such a moment.

Mr. Cohen-Chang kept pacing the floor, Blaine teetered his feet and closely observed the doors to where the ORs were.

“Do you know who the father is?”

Suddenly Mr. Cohen-Chang stood right in front of him, piercing his eyes through him.

“I can only assure you that I am not it. I'm gay”, Blaine quickly said.

Mr. Cohen-Chang raised his eyebrows.

“Wouldn't stop my daughter from trying anything.”

“Uh, it stops me from doing anything for sure”, Blaine said.

“Are you in a relationship?”

Damn, what was this, a police interrogation?

“Not at the moment, no.”

The eyebrows climbed even higher.

“I was when Tina got pregnant! Also, I was in New York all the time.”

Blaine stopped. He didn't have to justify himself to this man, come on.

“You visited her in Brown. Nine months ago. I can do the math, you know?”

Blaine's jaw dropped. What?

“Sir, I assure you two-hundred percent that I never did anything to or with your daughter, that I am perfectly gold-star gay and still hopelessly in love with my ex-boyfriend.”

“Mhh.” Mr. Cohen-Chang squinted his eyes.

Blaine drove a hand over his mouth and watched the doors. Finally, Tina's father started pacing again. Blaine's heart wouldn't calm down, though. Why had he mentioned... why had he said... The rule was to not talk or think about it. Ever.

But how could he do that when he was back in Lima?

And wasn't the reason he had chosen to do his practical semester at Dalton to live here again?

The only reason they had broken up was because of the long distance. But that... It had been many months ago. Things had changed.

“Mr. Cohen-Chang?” A nurse came to them.

Blaine jumped up. He followed them into the labor room where a sweaty Mrs. Cohen-Chang stood next to Tina's bed. The young girl's hair was a mess, her cheeks were red and sweat drops sat on her forehead. Blaine had never seen her like that. The biggest change were her eyes. She looked at the infant in her arms with so much love and joy that Blaine immediately teared up. Oh, the miracle of newborn life!

“Please tell me you won't keep calling her 'little sucker'”, he said as he placed himself at the end of the bed.

Old Tina would have said something like “she had to lay breech to make me suffer” or “lilsucker stole my nutrition three weeks longer than necessary” but the Tina in that hospital bed right there, she only laughed and shook her head.

“It's Lily from now on.”

“Can I take a picture? Of the whole family?” Blaine asked.

Mr. Cohen-Chang had gotten all quiet but at least posted himself next to his daughter, while his wife smiled into the camera.

“And it's completely Asian!” Mrs. Cohen-Chang was happy.

In fact, they were all happy and Blaine felt like he had no place here. Their family had become a new member and he wanted to give them bonding time, so he excused himself after a while.

“Blaine?” Tina called when he was at the door. So he looked back.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“You're welcome.” He smiled at her, then retreated. The quiet of the hallway surrounded him, and he couldn't ignore his loud heart beats anymore.

So beautiful, so perfect, and exactly what he wanted. A happy family. It was... It was too much. Blaine sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands, not sure if the tears came from joy or sadness or both.

* * *

 

“Does it has to be so warm?” Finn complained.

“It's summer”, Sam explained.

“I hate the summer.”

Dark sunglasses, white towels and pink ice-cream was all they needed on this hot day. Ryder had convinced his parents to leave him home alone while they were on their summer vacation, thus the Lynn's house – especially their back yard – was the new it-place of the friends.

This was especially good because Sam didn't have to pay for anything. Drinks and food was always there, as well as clean facilities. It truly was like being on vacation.

“Blaine likes to be dramatic, you know?”

Sam slurped the last drops of his milk shake and put it on the small wooden table between their sun loungers.

“Didn't answer my text and all.”

Finn lifted his head.

“What year is it?”

“I'm just saying, it's in his DNA to be theatrical. He can't help it.”

“Or he has moved on.”

Sam shook his head. “Marley said he's not seeing anyone.”

“ _You_ are seeing someone.”

“I wonder what his plan is.”

“Dana, remember?”

“Maybe he'll start a secret-admirer-wants-you-back-action.”

“Are you going to break up with her?”

“I don't know, maybe Blaine wants me to hesitate so it will be extra dramatic, you know?”

Finn pushed up his sun glasses and gave Sam a _very_ doubtful look.

“Is life a big play to you, or what? That's not nice, you're _using_ Dana for your stupid fantasy.”

“It's not stupid!” Sam said. “What do you know, huh? You're single, so shut up!”

He raised and walked away from Finn, who thought he was so wise just because he was one year over him. Pf.

“Guys, guys!”

Marley came out of the house when Sam entered the terrace. She held up a phone.

“Do you remember I told you Tina is pregnant?”

“Let me think about it... yes. It was yesterday. Also, I already knew.”

“Well, not anymore.” Marley grinned and showed him a picture of an Asian girl in a hospital bed, smiling, a baby in her arms.

Sam grasped the phone and stared at it.

“This is Tina?”

“Yes!”

“But she looks so...”

“Happy?”

“I was about to say relaxed but yeah, happy, too.”

She wasn't even wearing make-up. So strange.

Then Marleys phone made a text-noise and she tried to get it but Sam moved back. He wasn't ready yet.

At the top of the screen stood: _Blaine: yeah and that's not..._

Naturally, Sam touched it to read the whole message.

_Blaine: yeah and that's not everything. Her parents are so happy, too, they are all so happy it made me cry. Do you sometimes feel like crying when everybody is laughing? Not that I don't want them to be but I realized that my chances of getting there aren't so great, right now, the way things worked out. I don't know. Not my best day._

“Sam! Sam, give me back my...”

Marley tried again, and Sam walked a few steps back.

“You are texting with Blaine!”

“So?”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Why should I?”

“FINN!” Sam cried and turned around. He ran to Finn, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Marley was following.

“Huh?”

“Stop her, please, she's trying to throw me into the pool!”

Sam rounded Finn's sun chair.

“What pool?”

“She's... being mean! Stop her!”

Marley caught up and Sam wasn't sure how long until she would win. But eventually, finally, Finn managed to get up. He took Marleys arms and steadied her, while Sam was already many feet away.

“Thaaanks!”

Luckily Finn was one of the slow ones so until Marley would have convinced him of the truth Sam had a few moments. He burst into the nearest bathroom, locked the door, pushed down the toilet lid and sat on it.

_To Blaine: …._

What should he write? What would Marley write?

 _Blaine:_ _Can I tell you something private?_

Sam's jaw dripped. Man, this was _so_ destiny!

_Marley: Yes!_

While Blaine was typing Sam's feet teetered up and down. A heavy thump against the door indicated Marleys arrival. This and her screaming his name.

“Can't a guy be in peace on the john?” he shouted back.

_Blaine: But don't tell anybody, especially not... you know who. Yesterday when Tina was in labor her father pretty much interrogated me and I got defensive and let slip that I'm still in love with him. I mean, I forbid myself to think about it but now it's back, and how could it not..._

Again, Blaine was typing. Sam squinted his eyes. Blaine was in love with Tina's father? What the heck? Was he actually having an affair with an old, married and not to say _ugly_ guy??? (Sam had never seen Mr. Cohen-Chang but he was damn sure that he was ugly.)

_Marley: How could u!?_

_Blaine: I mean, now that I'm back in Lima, I will see him sooner or later, right? I'm so afraid that I will see that he doesn't love me anymore. I know about his girlfriend, Chelsey told me :(_

Sam pursed his lips.

_Blaine: How could I what?_

_Marley: the old guy thingy_

_Blaine: What?_

Sam scratched his head. This wasn't how he had planned this conversation to go.

_Marley: Since when?_

_Blaine: Since when I know about Sam's girlfriend? Friday. Or what do you mean?_

Sam's hand shot to his mouth. Blaine was talking about him. Oh my God, he even called Sam ' _you know who_ '! What did that mean, was it good or bad?

_Blaine: You're good friends with them, right, do you know how serious they are?_

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sam formed a fist and bit on it. Of course it was good, everything was good. Blaine still wanted him, like Sam had known since, well, pretty much all the time. But what now? He couldn't reveal himself as 'Marley'.

He jumped up and tore open the bathroom door. Where was Marley when he needed her?

She sat in the kitchen, and Sam simply put her phone on the table in front of her.

“Tell him to call me. Now.”

“Oh, finally! What have you done?” Marley took up her phone and read what had been written.

Meanwhile Sam tried to remember where he had put his shirt. Last time he had seen it was... well, he had arrived here wearing a shirt. Right now he wasn't. So there would have been a moment when he had gotten rid of it.

“Oh my God.” Marley said.

“I know, right? I told you so.”

“Sam, he said I shouldn't tell you. You are not supposed to know.”

“Oh, screw it! You are a gossip girl, life's better that way. Saves us time. Have you seen my shirt?”

Sam was rumbling through Ryder's backpack on the ground, when Finn entered through the back door.

“Sam, why did you lie to me?”

“I don't care!” Sam said. “I need my shirt, now, and then go see Blaine.”

“No, you don't.” Marley got up and crossed her arms. “You can't ambush him like that. How about you call him first? Oh, and, talk to Dana, too.”

“What's going on?” Finn wanted to know.

Marley showed him her phone, and Sam finally found a shirt. Not sure if it was his but if fitted him. He smoothed it out and looked up into two frowning faces.

“Marley's right”, Finn said. “Don't rush into anything.”

“How is it rushing when I've waited for this for _months?_ ” Sam stretched out his arms to both sides. How dumb where his friends?

“Blaine just got back here.”

“And apparently only now realized he still likes you.”

“Bullshit.” If they wouldn't help him he'd find another way.

Sam was out of the house before they could blink.

The thing was when he and Finn went somewhere together Finn got to drive the truck, and also kept the keys to it. Sam would have to short-circuit the car.

“What the hell, man?”

Finn came out of the house, too, and Sam stopped from breaking into the truck.

“Look, I will get to him with or without you. Help me and I will reward you richly.”

“Richly?”

“Yeah. With gold.”

“What are you, a leprechaun?”

“You will find out soon enough. Help me?”

Finn sighed and threw a look behind him.

“Marley will so hate me.”

“Who cares, yes!” Sam again tried to open the car door. Still locked.

But then the savior of the day approached and opened it with a beeping noise. Sam was on the passengers seat and buckled up when Finn had only done one more step towards him.

On they went!

* * *

 

Coming up: Will Blaine be home, so they can fall into each others arms and marry right away?


	2. The Camping Trip From Hell

 

CHAPTER 2: The Camping Trip From Hell

  


Mrs. Anderson opened the door, and she was _so_ pleased to meet Sam!

“Oh, hello Sam, hello... Are you here to see Blaine?”

“Yes, yes, we can rejoice later, first I gotta see Blaine”, Sam said. “Is he here?”

“No, I'm afraid he's still at work. Should I tell him something?”

“We wait, then.”

“He'll be gone for a few hours.”

“Still I – ouch!” A pain shot through Sam's side, and a hand grasped his arm.

“Just tell him his friends wanted to know how he was”, Finn said. “We'll be on our way. Bye!”

“Have a nice day.” Mrs. Anderson waved and closed the door.

Sam got dragged back to the car, only there he was able to pull his arm away.

“What the hell?”

“This is not you, Sam, calm down. What happened to big romantic 'want-you-back' gestures?”

Sam stopped in his tracks and stood there, staring into the car.

“You are right!”

“I know, thanks.” Finn got into the car and gestured Sam to get in, too.

“Blaine should _so_ do that!”

With a grin on his face Sam got in, smashed the door and hit his knees.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah, he was the one who did the ring release.”

“Oh God”, Finn quietly said as he started the car. “This won't be over soon, will it?”

* * *

So the first week at Dalton had gone pretty well. Still, on the first Saturday he was in Lima Blaine sat in his room and pondered about if it was a good idea to do his practical semester here. But he couldn't change it anymore, everything had been organized and if he canceled he would have to wait another six month to do it.

He had to face his fears, there was no way around it.

So he called Marley.

“Hi Blaine! How was your week?”

“Good, good... Listen, uhm, what are you doing right now or tonight? I want to do something, if that's cool? Not only with you, I mean, if other people want to tag along that's okay.”

“I'm at Ryder's. The boys decided we'll have a barbecue weekend, that will keep them busy. Chelsey and Dana are here, too. I mean I'd love it if you'd join us but... are you sure you want that?”

Blaine licked over his lips and doodled a sun at the piece of paper on his desk.

“I'm not sure, no, but I don't want to hide out. If he... If Sam's okay with me being there, I think that...”

“Let me ask Sam but I am pretty sure he is okay with it. He's not mad at you.”

“Oh. Mh.” Blaine bit his lip. Of course Sam wasn't mad anymore. He had gotten over everything. As always, Blaine was the one holding on when it was long over.

“I can bring a date, too, so it won't get awkward”, Blaine suggested. He didn't want to make the impression of being clingy, or even single for that matter.

And he knew who to bring, too. Yesterday, he had been to Scandals with some of his Warbler students (there were some gay boys at Dalton) and met somebody he had once known. More or less. They had even exchanged numbers though Blaine hadn't planned on calling anytime soon.

But maybe it was for the best if he did.

* * *

Three hours later Blaine had decided on what to wear (white-blue striped shirt with two buttons at the collar which he ultimately fastened up, and red trousers) and waited in the living room for his date, Dave, to pick him up.

Yes, David Karofsky. Maybe Blaine hadn't really thought it through when he had decided _that_ wouldn't get awkward.

“It's good that you get back at your feet”, his mother said.

“I've been on my feet the whole time”, Blaine said. “Thanks to Sebastian.”

“In the darkest times you find out who your true friends are.”

“Thanks for the advice, mum.”

“So who is it you're dating now?”

“Somebody from my old school, Dave. He, uh, we bonded over our experiences of being bullied for being gay.”

“Oh, how nice.” Mrs Anderson smiled. Blaine forced himself to return it.

“If you say so.”

“And Sam is okay with that?”

“Uhm... I guess, why? I mean, who says I'm talking to Sam, anyway?”

Blaine read the headline of the newspaper's site in front of his fathers face, _'Ariel Winter supports Taylor Swift amid cosmetic surgery speculation'_. Interesting.

“Oh, I assumed that because he was here the other day. You are still friends, right?”

“He... he was here?”

“I told you some of you friends where here to see you.”

“You didn't mention it was Sam. Was it really him, not someone who looked like him?”

Carla raised her eyebrows.

“Blaine, I know the difference between a stranger and the boy that was part of our family for the last two years.”

“Two and a half, it's been... but yeah, the last half year of course he wasn't.... huh.” Blaine inspected his nails. So, Sam had been here? Why? Wasn't he terrified of their first meeting, like Blaine was? He really was that chilled that he would show up here, just like that?

“I never understood why you chose the fame road”, Carla said. “When only two days before you were eager to give up NYADA and settle down here.”

“It doesn't matter, okay? The past is in the past. And anyway, it wasn't really my decision, Sam was the one who pushed me to stay in New York, far away from him.”

“Maybe he didn't want to accept your sacrifice.”

“Stop defending my exes, mum. It was the same with Kurt, now Sam. Let me live my life, okay?”

“I only want what's best for you.” Carla took up a magazine from the table.

For five minutes Blaine stared at the TV where some sitcom was on and when finally the doorbell rang he jumped up. Better not introduce his mother to yet another lover with whom he'd part ways some day.

“Hey, Blaine, so nice to see you!” Dave held up a bouquet of yellow flowers.

Blaine left the house and pulled the door close.

“Oh, nice, thank you.” Blaine took the flowers and smelled them. Marigold or something, Sam would know about that.

“I was thinking we could go for a drink to Breadstix before we meet your friends? So that we have a few moments to ourselves first.”

“Uhu, yeah, sure.” Blaine laid the flowers down on the stairs and pulled Dave towards the street.

“Don't you want to put them in a vase?” Dave asked, looking over his shoulder.

“I would but I really want to start our date. Now.”

“Oh. Okay.” Dave grinned brightly. “I wouldn't have thought, I mean, you seemed distant at first.”

“I'm sorry if I was. I was busy with my summer job.”

“You need to tell me all about it.”

Dave opened the passengers door and let Blaine get in before he got into the car himself and drove them to the local restaurant 'Breadstix'.

* * *

July 17

At midday Sam's gooey eyes opened to a dim room. Neat carpet, white commodes, bloomy curtains. Where was he?

He moved his legs until they hang in mid-air. Then he pushed himself up, put his feet on the ground and rubbed over his eyes.

He needed water.

On the way to the kitchen he remembered why he had refused to go home with Finn yesterday night. How often could a heart break until it was beyond healing chances? Blaine hadn't shown up, although he had specifically made Marley tell Sam that he would come, and then he hadn't. Instead, he had informed Marley that had was having _so much fun_ with his date and that he didn't want anything to interrupt that fun.

For example an overly clingy ex-boyfriend.

It might have taken a while but Sam had gotten it. No informing about arrival, no answering texts, no showing up. Blaine spoke a clear language.

“Hey, look who's up!”

“Shutab”, Sam mumbled, walking to the fridge and taking the milk box out of it.

He sat down on the table where Ryder and Chelsey were having breakfast, but didn't take part in their conversation and looked outside were rain drizzled from a grey sky.

“How are you not used to the pain yet?” Chelsey asked.

Sam shrugged.

“Do you want a bagel?” Ryder offered.

Head shake.

“Fruit salad, then?”

“Just let me die.” Sam put the milk on the table and pulled his knees up, then hid his face in them.

“He won't be of any use today”, Chelsey said. “I'm calling Dana so she can take his sorry ass elsewhere.”

“Is that a good idea? She hasn't seen him like that before. To be honest I thought Sam was doing pretty well in the last weeks”, Ryder said.

“He was. He's not now. Who else should I call, his mummy?”

Sam felt warm fingers patting his shoulder but he didn't move.

“Yeah, why not? I mean, wouldn't it be a good idea to go home, Sam? Huh? For the last weeks of summer break?”

Sam shrugged.

“You haven't seen your family in quit some time, have you?” Ryder asked.

“Mh.”

“Why don't I drive you to Hudmel's so you can pack some things?”

“Kay.”

Sam slowly got up. Yes, maybe seeing his family would help. Be away from Lima. He didn't even know why he was here, so he might as well leave.

* * *

 One hour later he sat on the stairs leading up to the Hummel-Hudson's house. His bag was on the ground, and his phone in his hand.

_To Marley: It's only for 3 weeks u don't have to miss me_

Sam bit his lip. Who else did he have to inform? Ryder and Chelsey had forced him to go away, Finn had said that it was the best idea ever and Dana had agreed to drive him seeing that Sam didn't have his car here and Burt needed the truck for work during the week.

_Marley: What about Blaine?_

Sam frowned.

_To Marley: what about him?_

_To Marley: He doesn't want to cee me._

_To Marley: he hates me_

_To Marley: anyway thats not my point!_

Sam put his phone away and hugged his knees. Stupid Marley!

His phone buzzed laying there on the cold ground. Sam side eyed it. Okay, one more message he could read.

_Marley: but he said he still loved you, remember?_

Sam rolled his eyes. He picked up the phone.

_To Marley: just reminissing_

_To Marley: wow where did that word come from I've gotten smart!_

_Marley: you mean reminiscing_

_Marley: and I don't know_

_To Marley: Well you can't know everything. Goodby my friend_

A honk made Sam look up.

“Perfect timing”, he mumbled, got up and took his bag. So much could happen in three weeks. He would return as another man, a very self-secure, mature man.

He threw his bag on the back seat and got into the car.

“So... that comes surprising”, Dana said. She steered the car onto the street and changed gears while Sam buckled up.

“I haven't told you but I missed my family. They are all that I have. Like, my mother calls me every week and my sister has some awesome dolls I haven't played with in such a long time and my brother has mini trucks. Mini trucks!”

“Yeah, I'd hate to live so far apart from my family, too.”

They drove onto a main street and Sam relaxed the further away they got. He exhaled and drove a hand through his unstyled hair.

“And your father?” Dana asked.

“He doesn't have mini trucks, sadly.”

Sam opened the window to let in fresh after-rain air. Ahh.

“Uhm, I'm not sure if it would come up but I don't want you to find out by my family throwing it into your face”, he said ten minutes later.

“Have you been to jail?”

“No! It's nothing bad, only something... I haven't told you about.”

“Okay. Tell me now.”

“So, uh, before you... I dated...”

“Not unheard of.”

“A boy?”

Dana frowned and threw him a look.

“ _You_ dated a boy?”

“Yup.”

“Don't get me wrong but you're... like, the typical male-white-straight American Ken.”

“I get that a lot.”

“So you experimented?”

Sam sighed. Why did he have to mention it?

“No, it was serious. My father wanted to disown me because of it. He didn't get to because we broke up. That's it.”

“ _Disown_ you?”

“I know.” Sam tapped his fingers against the window. They were now driving on a high way.

“And why'd you break up?”

“Fight.”

“So you’re into boys…”

“I'm not gay if that's what you mean. Bisexuality is a thing.”

“I know it is.”

“Yeah?”

Dana nodded and inhaled.

“In fact, I'm bi, too.”

“Oh. What... wow. Cool.”

Dana laughed.

“Oh my God, and I was taxing my brain over how I could tell you.”

“You're really great, you know that?” Sam said. “Like an angel who came to save me.”

“Thanks.”

She gave him another look and shortly squeezed his hand. Sam smiled, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Yeah, going home really was a good idea.

* * *

July 18

“Admit that you're going to call her Lay-Lay all the time”, Blaine said. “Or Layly-Days or something the like.”

“Blaine. I'm a mother now.” Tina said with her most earnest look.

“That never stopped anybody from behaving immaturely.”

Tina held up her glass of herbal tea.

“It's ten in the morning and I'm drinking chamomile tea instead of coffee because I don't want my daughter to absorb caffeine through mother's milk. How's that immature?”

Blaine grinned.

“You're right, you've changed. Last time I saw you in Brown you drunk the whole night although you were pregnant.”

“I was bitter, and I regret my behavior. Oh, luckily it didn't do anything to you, my sweetie, right?” Tina looked into the stroller next to her chair and rocked it softly.

“So. One hundred percent Asian. Your mother's happy.”

“No, I haven't told them who the father is.” Tina rolled her eyes.

“He does have a right to know, though, Tina. Seriously.”

“And then what? He'll move here to see her every second weekend, and give up the fabulous dancing career that awaits him in Chicago?”

Blaine pursed his lips and sipped on his coffee.

“That would be honorable of him.”

“But it also would be unfair. My life is ruined – in a good way of course – but his doesn't have to be.”

Blaine nodded. He drank from his mug again and blinked wildly to clear his eyes.

“What is it?” Tina asked.

“My mother, she...” Blaine cleared his throat and wiped over his eyes.

“She thinks that's why Sam brought me back to New York. Because he didn't want me to give up my New York career chances.”

“Well, yeah. Why else would he have done it?”

Blaine shrugged.

“Because he had enough of me?”

Tina frowned. “What?”

“I have neglected him. I haven't been a good boyfriend. He had every right to look for a new one. Or girlfriend, for that matter.”

“Oh... Well, I wouldn't know anything about it, Blaine, all I know is from what you tell me. Better ask your friends who know Sam's perspective as well.”

Blaine nodded. Soft background music was playing, piano sounds. Making music was so important, it made the world a better place. His NYADA education was the best start he could have, and it would have been foolish to give it up for a school in Ohio. Those weren't even half as good.

“No matter why he did it, it was a good choice”, Blaine said. “The right one.”

“Listen to you.”

“Yeah...” Blaine chuckled. “We both have changed, haven't we?”

“Yes. And believe me, Blaine, when the time is right you will find your Prince Charming. You will marry him, have all the babies you want and be in New York to do what you want to do. And I, I will find a good man, too. Just maybe... It will take a while, I think.”

“No one in your life right now, huh?”

“All my love goes to that little sucker here.”

She smiled at the stroller, and Blaine smiled, too. She was right. They still were young, and life had so much more in store for them. Maybe it couldn't always be planned but in the end it were a lot of adventures they could talk about when they were old.

* * *

 

Sam squinted his eyes at his dad who sat opposite to him. Yes, yes, it was lovely to be at home and eat his mum's homecooked beef again but this wasn't right. In fact it was uncanny, yes, that's what I was.

“Wouldn't that be a good idea, mh, Sam?” his dad asked.

Sam put a fork with mashed potatoes on it into his mouth.

“Stevie would love it, right, Stevie?” his dad now asked Sam's younger brother.

“And Dana can join us, too!”

“Yes!” Stacy cried. “She can be my friend and we play with all the Barbies I have!”

Sam ground his teeth.

“So... just to clarify, you refused to talk to me over half a year and now suddenly you want to take me on a camping trip?”

“Son, as long as I remember you didn't want to talk to me, either. Shouldn't we let this silly fight rest?”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Sam nodded. His father winked and took some more bacon out of a box.

“So if I would have come here with Blaine instead of Dana, would you say the same?”

“Let's not wake sleeping dogs, son. The past is in the past.”

“What if I one day get another boyfriend?”

“I doubt it.” Dwight grinned at Dana.

“It wasn't a phase. I still like boys. I'm bisexual!”

“What's that?” Stacy asked.

“Nothing”, Dwight quickly said. “Sam, not in front of the kids.”

“Why not? They do know what heterosexual means, don't they?”

“I'm not a kid anymore, dad”, Stevie said. “We talked about this!”

“Do you want more peas?” Sam's mother Mary offered his younger son.

“It means that Sam is gay, Stacy”, Stevie continued. The boy had grown like half a meter in the last year since Sam had last seen him, and in fact become a rebellious teenager of actually fourteen years.

“No, it means I like boys and girls”, Sam said. “ _Both._ ”

“Can we not discuss this at meal time?” Mary asked.

“I for one think a camping trip sounds nice”, Dana interrupted. “I can stay for a few days, that's no problem.”

“Good. It's decided, then.” Dwight nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

Sam's appetite was gone, though, and as soon as Stevie left the table because it was uncool to wait until everybody was finished Sam got up, too.

“You don't have to stay”, Sam said to Dana, who followed him into his room.

“I don't mind. Except if you want me to go”, she said, sitting down on his bed while Sam opened his bag and threw one piece of cloth after the other into the laundry bin.

“I don't care.”

“You still love your ex, don't you?”

Sam pursed his lips and threw the last shirt through the room. How did she know that? Could he still deny it?

“I'm working on it”, he finally said. “Getting over him, I mean.”

“I have always wondered about it. You never spoke about it after you mentioned it on the day of our first kiss.”

“Mh, yeah.” Sam put his empty bag down, rolled his shoulders and let his eyes wander through the room.

“Do you want to talk about it now, or...?”

Sam sighed. He kicked off his shoes, took his phone out of his pocket and sat down next to Dana. After two seconds a picture of him and Blaine was on screen, both of them smiling happily in front of red and yellow autumn trees. Sam had looked at that photo very often after they had broken up, thinking about how they had wanted to get married so eagerly on that day.

Looking at it now brought tears into his eyes, he couldn't hold them back.

“We had planned to stay together forever”, he said, wiping over his cheeks. “And somehow I still believed in this after...”

He shrugged. “But he's over me, I get that know. It's so hard to accept, I mean...”

Sam closed his eyes. _Blaine_. They were soul mates, how could Blaine... why did he...

Before Sam knew it he was sobbing, and didn't even care that Dana knew the whole truth now and thus would leave him. Somehow it had been clear, anyway, because everybody left him sooner or later.

* * *

 

July 20

History would refer to this event as 'The Camping Trip From Hell', Sam and Stevie were sure about that. And since this was the only thing they seemed to have in common these days (Stevie hat thrown away his truck toys! Who did that?) Sam preferred to only talk about that.

“Dad is so stupid.”

“And so narrow minded!”

“Don't forget stupid.”

“How could I?” Sam rolled his eyes while he picked up tree branches for the bonfire.

“He didn't let me have a tongue piercing”, Stevie complained.

“You – what? Seriously?”

“Yes, can you believe this man?”

“You are _way_ to young for a tongue piercing! Also, it can't be hygienic”, Sam said.

“I am not a child anymore!” Stevie threw a branch at his brother and wandered away.

Sam shook his head. What had become of his baby brother, of this cute little boy who adored Sam? Who was this creature that wanted _piercings?_ What would come next, tattoos? Jail?

While Sam searched the ground for dry wood, he couldn't help but think of Dana's words in regards to Blaine. Sam would have thought she would leave him after he had told her _everything_ , how much in love they had been and their marriage plans. All that stuff Sam hadn't allowed himself to think about too much, but when he had told her it felt like it had been only yesterday.

And then Dana had asked him if he wanted her to leave – or stay and help him get over Blaine. Get over him! Like that was possible. Like they weren't soul mates who would marry sooner or later and have their happy ending.

He hadn't realised he was thinking like this all that time and in that moment had wondered if he was stupid for holding on. And he didn't want Dana to leave him alone with his gone crazy family. So he had agreed to that whole get-over-Blaine thing.

Only that now, exactly fourty hours after his bold decision, he was beginning to realize that he was actually stupid, yes – to think he would ever not love Blaine. He dreamed of him every night, and it always were nice, good dreams, as if while sleeping their souls still met up and continued their wonderful, heavenly relationship.

When he returned to the tents he found Dana and Stacey playing with dolls. Luckily Stacey was still a cute child, even though she was growing up quickly, too. Now twelve, she already showed signs of interest in the adult life and had asked Dana if she could apply some make-up on her face. Since they were in the woods, Mary had even allowed it. Why couldn’t life stay still at moments that were good? Change was not good, so not good.

* * *

August

Now that summer break was over, Blaine's real work began. He had to join teacher meetings, prepare music charts for the lessons, give and control homework, coach The Warblers for Regionals, work on his monthly report for NYADA...

“Blaine! There you are, the light of my live!”

Dave grinned as he sat down on the table where Blaine sat, his papers spread in front of him. Before he knew it he received a big smack on the mouth.

“Oh, hey, how are you doing?”

“So good!”

“Great, I...”

“I have to ask you something, but don't freak out, okay?”

Dave took Blaine's hand into his own two. Blaine threw a look around, they were still in Ohio after all. Not only that but they were in the Roasted Lima, the cafe were all of Davids college mates went in breaks and free periods.

“I know it's early and we're only dating since a month but I have thought very hard about this and I haven't been so sure about anything ever before”, Dave continued. He took a deep breath and beamed at Blaine.

“Do you want to move in with me?”

“Uhm... wow”, Blaine said. “That really is unexpected. Uh.”

He pulled back his hand and drove it over his mouth.

“Right now I'm pretty busy”, he started, but then stopped. He was doing it again. Putting his career first was what had driven Sam away. And would drive anybody away because who wanted to live with a workaholic?

And hell, he had lived with Sebastian, how bad could Dave be in comparison?

“Uh, yeah. Okay, why not”, Blaine nodded.

“Ooooh my Goood! Wow!” Dave was so excited that it actually made Blaine smile, too, and forget his work for a minute to discuss furniture and decoration.

“Blaine! You, here?” Another excited voice interrupted them.

It was Finn, who enthusiastically took place on a chair.

“Do you mind?” he asked when he already sat. “Marley is getting the coffee and she said I should prepare you for our presence. So, be prepared, dude.”

Finn bumped his fist into Blaine's arm. Then he hit Davids shoulder.

“What's up, buddy?”

“Good news!” Dave said while Blaine still had to get over something.

“You two know each other? I mean... talk?”

Finn frowned. “Yeah? We're in the same football team. Again.”

“Yes, and we are so going to rock the first game”, David said.

“Oh. So Dave is going to the Lima College”, Blaine cleverly deducted. He could have thought of it by himself, after all it was the only college in Lima. But he had been busy to put his head into the sand in the last weeks, busy trying not to let his new boyfriend meet his old friends. Well, there went that.

“Uhm, who else is with you...?” Blaine asked Finn, who was still in a conversation about football with David. Blaine tried to spot Marley in the crowd. He hadn't planned it but he had actually avoided meeting Sam after his first rush to get it over with. Now Blaine thought he should have gotten it over with in the summer because how awkward would it be if they met by chance here?

Blaine discovered Marley in the queue, talking to another student Blaine didn't know. At this moment, Ryder and Chelsey joined them, the latter sending a dark glare to the student behind them who said something, probably complaining about them cutting the line.

It was too risky. Blaine excused himself and went to the bathroom, to mentally prepare himself. He didn't get to, though. As soon as he entered the rooms he froze and stared at the mirror, catching the eyes of the boy standing at the sink.

Naturally, it was Sam.

* * *

Coming up: Blam Blam Blam talk! Uuuhu.

A/N: You know that I love reviews, right? ;-)

 


	3. The Adult Thing To Do

Chapter 3: The Adult Thing to Do

Sam jerked around and looked at Blaine with wide-open eyes. And Blaine really tried to say something, hello, nice to see you. But nothing came out of his mouth.

“What the...” Someone from behind ran into Blaine and he moved a few steps.

“Excuse me”, he said to the boy who already went on to the urinals.

To be honest, not how he had imagined to meet Sam after all this time.

“Why didn't you answer my text?” Sam asked.

Blaine scratched his head and directed his eyes at Sam again. He looked like always but then again like a stranger. A handsome blond stranger.

“What?”

“The day you arrived here. I wrote you and you ignored it.”

“I... what? I didn't get any texts from you.”

Sam squinted his eyes.

“Seriously”, Blaine said, holding up his hands in defense. “And why would you write me, anyway?”

“Uh, to do the adult thing and _talk_ so we could avoid, well, _this?_ ”

“I'm sorry...” Blaine shrugged and looked into the mirror. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were _so_ boring.

“But then again you could have texted or called yourself if you had wanted to”, Sam said.

Blaine cleared his throat. “I, uhm, erased your number.”

“For real?” Sam goggled at him.

“Yeah? You didn't seem like you ever wanted to talk again.”

“Uhm, you did the ring release, remember?”

“You brought me to New York and told me to stay there, remember?”

“Like Finn had done with Rachel a year ago or so. It was supposed to be romantic.”

“Well, it wasn't. Excuse me.”

Blaine turned around on the spot and left the men's room, his heart beating double-time and his stomach doing all kind of crazy loops. Wow, Sam was still... so... hot.

“See? Ignoring me”, Sam's voice said.

Blaine jerked up. Sam was walking next to him as if it was nothing.

“So what? I have every right to, because we're not together anymore”, Blaine hissed. He wanted to get to the table with his friends as quickly as possible but somehow his feet moved really, really slow.

“I know that you still love me, though.”

“I don't.”

“I stole Marley's phone and secretly read your texts.”

“You... What?” Blaine could only shake his head to such craziness. But although he was outraged he had a hard time to stop his mouth from smiling. He didn't want to. He wanted to flee and forget all about it, but then again his whole body was feeling as alive as he hadn't in the last few months. He had missed Sam _so much_ and it was only a matter of time before he would burst out in tears.

Finally their friends came into earshot and Blaine hurried back to his place where he threw his fingers around his mug of coffee, drank big gulps and swallow down every excitement that had been awakened.

Sam rounded the table and took place next to a foreign girl who eyed Blaine with a curious look. Next to her sat Marley. She gave Blaine a quick hello-wave. He tried to smile back but wasn't sure if he didn't look agonized.

Stupid Sam. Stupid, stubborn, over the top... And what did he even have in mind? Why did he bring up the innermost core of their fight, or whatever they had, the very moment they met?

“Since we all are gathered here”, Dave said. He laid an arm around Blaine, who startled and looked up.

“Blaine and I are moving in together!” David said with the biggest grin ever.

Blaine's heart fell through the hole that had opened in his stomach. Right. That.

“What the hell?” Sam said. “Aren't you dating since, I don't know, a week?”

“Four weeks”, Blaine muttered.

“Yeah.” Dave said confused. “And sometimes love happens fast, isn't it beautiful?”

“Is that so?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Dave nodded, still grinning.

“So... how good is this coffee, right?” Finn said.

“I suppose you're getting married next month then?” Sam asked.

“Uh...” Now Dave realized something was off and he squinted his eyes.

“Sam, don't”, Blaine said at the same time the girl next to Marley did. She laid her hand on Sam's and shook it, and Blaine quickly looked down. So this was the girl Sam was dating. Why was he behaving like that when he had a girlfriend? That was... it wasn't good.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Dave asked. “Because I thought we cleared everything up in high school already?”

“I think we should go”, Dana said, getting up and pulling Sam with her. “I'm so sorry, Sam had a really bad night.”

“Mhmhmh.” David mumbled while the two friends went away. Blaine on the other hand forced himself to breathe, his legs to stay put and his eyes on the table, when in fact every fiber of his body was drawn to where Sam left the café.

“That was weird”, David said. “The whole last year we got along with each other very well.”

“Uh, yeah, well, you know Sam.” Finn laughed awkwardly. “So, you two moving in together? I have to admit I'm baffled, too.”

“Me, too”, Marley agreed.

Dave grinned and put his arm back around Blaine.

“Yeah, what can I say, I'm the luckiest man on earth.”

“Congratulations”, Finn said. Marley agreed, but they both looked at Blaine as if they were questioning his sanity. And maybe, Blaine should do so himself.

 

* * *

(August 31)

“Yes, perfect, good”, Blaine praised a student who had tried to jump a double helix and landed with one feet stretched out abnormally far.

Now the student held his ankle and cried, while others were hurrying to his help.

“Yeah, take a break, good idea”, Blaine said. He went to his bag and pulled out his phone. Why had he erased the text about ostrich park, why, why? He would have Sam's number if he hadn't. But it was better this way. He'd probably text something stupid to Sam, maybe even angry and spiteful, who knew, and then wait for an answer all day long. And all night long. Well, he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last two nights anyway but that didn't matter. It was because of the excitement of moving in with Dave. Not. But Blaine couldn't tell him... David was so freaked out, he ran around to tell everybody and sent Blaine pics of home depot brochures every two minutes.

Blaine couldn't tell him that they were over. It would be mean with no end.

He sank down on a chair and suddenly noticed that his students were looking at him.

“Mr. Anderson, is everything alright?” the captain asked.

Blaine drove a hand over his forehead.

“Yeah, no, I'm tired, haven't really slept well... or... at all...”

“Do you need to see a doctor?”

“No, no, I'm having some boyfriend issues, it's nothing.”

“'Nothing' wouldn't keep you up at night”, another Warbler said and they all agreed. Oh, they meant well and Blaine loved that the caring group spirit was still a thing here at Dalton.

Now they actually broke out in a song about how talking made things better, and when it ended they all sat down around him in a half circle, seriously expecting Blaine to talk about his personal issues.

He really shouldn't but right now he didn't have the energy to refuse and before he had made a decision the words were already leaving his mouth, telling the story of him and Sam from beginning to the actual day.

“And the day I agreed to move in with my current boyfriend I meet Sam again and he doesn't behave like you'd expect an ex to behave in such a situation, friendly but distant, no, he immediately starts talking about how he knows I still love him. And the worst thing is, he's right! Oh man.” Blaine sighed and drove a hand through his hair.

“Well, he obviously wants you back”, one Warbler said.

“He still loves you!”

“Oh, exciting!”

They all talked in a tumble and Blaine took out his phone. Of course he had unfriended Sam on facebook after Sam had undone their relationship status, and it had felt like it was the forever end. What was Sam thinking right now, really? _He_ had brought Blaine back to New York, and decided that they would live without each other. He couldn't seriously have thought they'd do _three years_ long distance, come on.

Except that suddenly, those three years were not even a whole year. They had broken up in October, and now it was August and Blaine was back in Lima for the next semester. The one after he'd have to work on his Bachelor term papers and took the exams, which only required his presence in New York for a few weeks in spring. Afterward, he'd be done with school and could look for a job, and why not work in Ohio for some time?

But no, no, he was doing it again. He should put his career first. Wait, no, he had wanted to put something else first. But Sam... well...

Confused, Blaine shook his head.

“Call him, call him!” an excited Warbler said.

“I don't have his number anymore” Blaine said.

“Then write him on facebook!”

“I... You know what? We're adults, right? We can talk, no problem.” Blaine opened his browser, quickly found Sam on facebook and send a friend request. He put his phone away before he'd change his mind. Then he got up, suddenly filled with new enthusiasm.

“Time for another round, come on!”

* * *

“Finn? I need your advice.”

“Very understandable, I'm glad you came to me. Yes, you should totally gel your hair.”

“Wha- no way, where is this coming from?” Sam put his fingers into his short but ungelled hair and ruffled through it. He wouldn't be able to do it, when gelled, and he looked very cute and sexy with hair like this.

“Oh. Then what is it?”

Suddenly not so enthusiastic anymore Finn closed his locker, shouldered his bag and walked down the college halls.

“How do I break up with a girl without breaking her heart?”

“Why? Just because Blaine is back in town? Remember, he's got a boyfriend. You are mad at him.”

“No, no, we're over that.” Sam took out his phone and waggled it. “We are friends on facebook again.”

“Oh, yeah, _that_ changes everything.”

“So?”

“Not, Sam! He is being sensible, I mean, he's still with David, right?”

“Uh... I guess...?”

“So be wise and don't rush things. You two could start talking, and maybe if things go great see what's next for you. Be patient, be grown-up.”

“Mh.” Sam scratched his head. They exited the doors and stood in what felt like a heated oven.

“I hate the summer”, Finn stated.

“Are _you_ patient and wise when it comes to love?” Sam asked.

“I am, totally. See, I have a crush on this girl but it's hopeless so I am not doing anything.”

“Oh, you have a crush, finally!” Sam hit Finn's shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot.

“Who is it, since when, how hot is she, tell me all about it!”

They reached the second hand car Finn had gotten for his birthday last week. When they opened the doors another heat wave hit them.

“Ugh!” Sam said. “Why'd you park in bright sunlight?”

“Because you wanted me to park close to the school doors so we didn't have to walk through the heat”, Finn remembered Sam.

“Anyway, you wanted to tell me something.”

“Did I?” Finally Finn got into the car so Sam did, too.

“Oh, come on, tell me! I tell you all about my love life, too!”

“And I never asked for that.”

Finn started the car.

“Is it Rachel?” Sam asked with his best 'I understand' expression.

“What? No, dude.” Finn frowned. “I haven't seen Rachel since... I don't know when, it's not her. It's someone from college.”

“Uuuuh, do I know her?”

Finn shook his head as he steered the car from the parking lot.

“You have to introduce me to her, then.”

“Maybe.”

“Tomorrow.”

“We'll see.”

* * *

At the same night, Sam stood in front of a house and looked at the upper windows. He knew Finn wouldn't approve his being there but then again, who cared what Finn thought? And anyway, Sam was here to talk. Nothing more. Yup.

So he went to the door and rang the bell.

It was actually Blaine who opened, and Sam smiled at him, platonic, of course.

“Heeeey, bab... Blaine!”

“Come on in.”

Blaine stepped back and threw a look over his shoulder.

“But remember, only talking!” Sam said as he entered.

“I'm not the one behaving oddly.”

“Me neither.”

Sam took a look around while he inhaled deeply. Ah, yes, nothing had changed. He still felt at home here. Oh, somehow life was really, really good tonight.

“Should I say hi to your parents?”

“Better not.”

“Okay.” Sam puckered his lips but shrugged and went upstairs. He got a surprise, though, when he entered Blaine's bedroom.

“The bed stands at the wrong side!”

“Yeah, I made some changes...” Blaine went to his desk and took out the chair for Sam to sit in. So Sam took place there instead of the bed, like Blaine did.

“So. Uhm...” Blaine folded his legs and fumbled with his fingers.

“Why did you come to Lima?” Sam asked.

“That's not what we want to talk about!”

“Then what is?”

“Why did you... Why didn't you...Why?” Blaine asked.

“Because I knew NYADA was your dream and it offered the best start into your groundbreaking career. Why did you?”

“Because it were fucking three years, Sam, it sounded like a death sentence. And you didn't seem to care.”

“You know that's not right”, Sam said quietly. “I would have married you, I still would. I mean, for once in my life I was trying to not be selfish and... this was important to you and...” Sam didn't know what to say. He felt like crying, but Blaine staring at him was very distracting.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You still want to marry? Me?”

Sam bit his lip. Oops, not how it was planned.

“Come on, you know I do”, he said like it was nothing. “I told you a million times that you're it, that you're my only one and all that. Don't know why you doubted me.”

“What about your girlfriend?”

“I was Midsummer and I was alone. What about Karofsky?”

“I... I thought it would be less awkward to meet you if I was dating someone, too.”

“Great reason.”

“Your's isn't better.”

“People date because they are lonely all the time. Why do you want to move in with him?”

“I don't want to. I felt like I had to... Why am I telling you this, anyway?”

Blaine got up and went to the window.

Sam took a deep breath while his feet were wiggling, his hands were shaking. He tried to steady them but like his inner flurry they just wouldn't be still.

Finally, Blaine went back to the bed. He sat down at the edge and put his hands on his knees.

“What now?”

Sam punched his lips. He wanted to hear it from Blaine, he needed to because until now it had been all in his head, more or less.

“Do you still love me?”

“Sam...” Blaine drove a hand over his forehead and distorted his face. Eventually he looked up with glassy eyes.

“You know I do.”

Sam jumped up, and one millisecond later he sat there, arms around Blaine and his face pressed into his neck while Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. As deeply as he could Sam inhaled that much missed scent of sweetness and man, and his arms pushed the other boy too firmly against him.

“Don't do this to me ever again, never again”, he mumbled.

“I'm so sorry, Sam. But you... I...”

“Just don't.” By now, Sam was whimpering. He had cried so many nights, alone, and what for? This now, here, was right. He would never move away from Blaine. And luckily, Blaine seemed to think the same because he returned the strong grip.

“We clearly are masochists”, Blaine said. “Why else would we act so theatrically?”

“Because that's how you are, babe, don't think about it.”

“Me? You, too, Sam, the whole dropping me off wasn't what I'd call smooth.”

Sam leaned back to be able to look at Blaine.

“Hey, I told you I did it for you!”

“And I told you, many times, that we should decide things together. Like normal, healthy couples do.”

“But we aren't a normal couple”, Sam said. “We love each other _way_ more than the rest of those dirtbags.”

“We are not even a couple”, Blaine said, holding his eyes.

“Of course we are!” Sam said. “Our hearts never truly separated.”

“We did, though, and we actually are dating other people at this very moment.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asked, not knowing anything. Because if he could do as he wanted he and Blaine would be naked within ten seconds.

“You...” Blaine patted Sam's chest. “Go home, talk to Dana tomorrow, as I talk to Dave and then we can be together again, alright?”

“Forever? Or will you break up with me when you go back to New York?”

“Of course not.” Blaine's eyes were glistening again and he swallowed. “In the next semester I will have a lot time for writing my paper and studying for my final exams. Time I can spend where ever I want.”

“And after that? When I'm done with College?”

“I don't know.”

“Because the same stuff will come up again and...”

“And we will get through it”, Blaine interrupt him. “I will not insist on moving to New York if you want to stay here.”

“But your career...”

“Sam.”

Blaine took Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly.

“During the last months without you I learned what I already knew, that love is or should be the main thing in life and everything else has to be compromised but not this. Not you. You are what I need to stay sane and happy. Everything else is optional, really.”

“Awwww!” Sam pressed his face against Blaine's shoulder again, but of course he didn't cry. Only his heart cried with joy.

“I love you _so_ much, Blaine”, he said and leaned back to find Blaine's eyes. “Even sexually. I mean, I could have slept with all the girls because I still like girls, you know, but I can't even do it with Dana without thinking about you. I don't care if I have to never touch or look at a girl again. I'm ready to be gay all the way for you.”

“Is this... supposed to be romantic?” Blaine asked.

“Yes.” Sam nodded.

“Well, I guess then I'm touched.”

“I knew you would be.”

“We should talk about your definition of romance, though.”

“Not today. Shhh.”

Sam put a finger on Blaine's mouth and replaced them with his lips. It was chaste, of course, oh so chaste but it still managed to set his body on fire.

“Hot damn”, Sam whispered as he leaned back, licking over his lips.

“You need to go”, Blaine whispered back, his eyes still closed.

“Or else...?”

Blaine drew back his hand and glided away.

“Please, Sam, don't make me cheat on Dave. Please.”

“Okay, babe, okay. I'm on my way.”

Sam got up and forced his feet to move away. When he stepped outside the house he took a long, deep breath and wouldn't stop smiling on his way home. This had gone pretty well.

* * *

(September 2016)

The next day, Blaine didn’t know how he got through work. He was unfocused and had the feeling of guiding his students through moves they could do in their sleep. But Blaine’s brain wasn’t able to come up with complicated things and he blamed it on the heat that was back even though it was the first of September.

When he got off he rushed home to change clothes and drove to Dave’s. He had the task of breaking up with him now, which would be the hardest thing after Dave had been enthusiasitic about their move in together all week long. But Blaine hadn’t been in his right mind when he had said yes, and he needed to set things clear.

So when Dave opened the door Blaine immediately said: “We need to talk.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Dave let him come in, closed the door and went to the kitchen. Blaine followed him.

“You’re not going to like this”, he warned.

“You can tell me everything, honey.”

Blaine did his best not to flinch. Instead, he nodded and took a deep breath.

“Look, last Monday you caught me off guard when you asked if we should move in…”

Dave sighed. He sat down on the table and drove a hand over his mouth.

“You think it’s too early?”

“Yes”, Blaine admitted. “Definitively too early but also… also I…”

“What?” Dave frowned, his eyes squinting.

Blaine watched his nails and pushed the words out of his mouth. Somehow it was easier than he would have liked; somehow he didn’t care so much about Dave feelings and more about the fact that those words were the only thing standing between him and Sam getting back together.

“I think we should see other people. You’re in way deeper than I am, and I would feel very bad to accept love that I cannot reciprocate.”

“Maybe with time you can!” Dave said. “It’s okay, we don’t need to move in already. I’m not mad. Give us more time, okay? I’m so happy with you, I -”

“David”, Blaine interrupted, not wanting to hear more. “I’m still in love with my ex.”

“Oh.” Dave pursed his lips and looked down. When he lifted his face again, he actually smiled.

“I knew that, I mean, who doesn’t? I only thought we’d have more time. But go back to Kurt. I am glad for the weeks I had you at my side.”

Blaine frowned.

“Kurt?”

“Yeah. Go, run.” Dave still smiled.

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

“Thank you for being so understanding, David, that means very much to me.” He smiled back. “Though it’s not Kurt, but… thanks.”

“We all know it’s Kurt”, Dave said.

Blaine squinted his eyes, confused.

“I really don’t know where you got this from. I’ve been with Sam in the last years and -”

“Sam? Sam Evans?”

“Yes, we -”

Suddenly Dave jumped up. “That’s why he behaved so odd? How dare he steal my man!”

“Uhm, what? Only a second ago you were okay with -”

“I would have gotten it if it was Kurt because I was there when you two got engaged, and I heard you say all those fancy things about getting old together. If you’re getting together with yet another rebound, why don’t you stay with me?”

“Sam is not a rebound!” Blaine said. “And I don’t think I have to explain myself to you. I’m sorry, David, but it’s over. I wish you all the best.”

Blaine hurried to leave because seeing Dave angry was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. He quickly closed the door behind him and actually run down the hall until he was out of sight from the apartment door. When he had left the building and got into his car he paused and closed his eyes, waiting for his heart beat to calm down. Dave had been a bully once and Blaine didn’t know what he was capable of when he was mad. Darn, why had he ever thought this was a good idea?

* * *

 

Coming up: Will Sam break up with Dana, too?

 

 


	4. Platonic Coffee

Sam had hidden from Dana all day long but now school was out and he had to talk to her. He would make it fast and painless, like a professional.

"Sam, are you ready?" Finn asked.

Sam, still standing at his locker, looked over his shoulder.

"Mh, not yet, wait for me in the car?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you but I also don't care. Don't take too long", Finn said and turned to go.

Finally alone again Sam looked into his locker mirror. The door was open at the right angle so he would see when Dana arrived at her own locker down the hall. While he stood there and waited his tummy tingled like crazy. Soon he would be with Blaine again, kiss him and hold his hand, and chances were very, very good that this afternoon they would get naked together. Yes, yes, yes!

"Do you know how creepy it is when you stand there and stare into the mirror?"

Marley opened her locker a few feet away and put in some books.

"Why, nobody realises it."

"Yes, Sam, it's not hard to miss because you don't move at all. You don't even blink. You are the worst spy in the history of spies."

"You take that back!" Sam turned to her, one finger up in the air.

"I'm going to visit Tina and her baby, do you want to come?" She said as if she hadn't heard Sam's request.

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you are her friend?"

"She was mean to me and Blaine."

"Wasn't that, like, two years ago?"

"So?"

"You and Blaine aren't even together anymore."

"Take that back!"

"How about this: Nobody knows who the father is. You could train your spying skills on her", Marley suggested.

"Well, I know who it is already. And I can't go today."

Sam turned back to the mirror. Damn it, where was Dana?

His phone buzzed. He got it out, laid it into his locker and threw a look into the mirror every second. Well, until he saw that the text he had gotten was from Blaine.

_Blaine: David didn't handle it very well. :( How about Dana?_

Sam tipped his fingers against the phone. So Blaine had broken up with Karofsky, yey, yes, oh God, it was happening!

"Why not? Dana can come, too", Marley said.

"Come where?" another female voice asked.

Sam turned around.

"Dana!" he said.

"We are visiting an old friend who just had a baby", Marley said.

"Aww, I _love_ babies!" Dana said. "Of course I come with you."

"Great!" Marley grinned. Then she actually hooked her arms with Dana and they walked out of school.

"What the hell?" Sam threw his locker shut and looked after them. When had they become best friends? Why did no one listen to him? He would not go visit Tina, he had better things to do, like making out with Blaine!

One minute later Sam got into Finn's car and pulled the door shut.

"Go, go, go!" he said.

„Geez, what's up with you today, you've been fidgy all day long." Finn fumbled with the radio.

"I can't tell you. Hey, you forgot to introduce me to your crush."

"I never said I would."

"At least tell me why you're not doing anything. Does she have a boyfriend?" Sam asked while he adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could better watch if they were being followed.

"What the hell?" Finn re-adjusted the mirror. "I'm the driver, man, I need to be able to watch the cars."

"Yeah, yeah. So? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No. But she said she doesn't want to date me."

With that, Finn started the car and they left the school parking ground behind. Finally!

"Oh… damn. Did you sing to her? I bet you didn't sing to her."

"Of course I didn't, Sam, life's not a musical."

"But in high school…"

"High school's over. Life is not a Glee club."

"But it should be."

Sam got out his phone again and opened the chat with Blaine. He needed to write back that Dana was out of the picture so bad. But it wasn't done yet. Sam darkened the screen and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to calm his nerves.

„Sam, you know if you want to talk..." Finn started.

Sam bit his lip. Oh well, he might as well whine about his problem.

„Okay, look. Blaine broke up with Karofsky for me, and now I want to break up with Dana. And I want to get it over with because I hate doing it. I am the meanest person ever and the worst thing is that I don't even care about that. I just need to be with Blaine again", he rambled.

„Oh", Finn said.

„Yeah." Sam inhaled deeply. Life was a bitch. Or was he?

„Well, did you prepare her by giving her signs?" Finn asked.

„What signs?"

„Like fighting, not answering calls and texts and stuff like that."

„Uh, no, I didn't know that was the official approach."

„It is." Finn nodded. They turned into a street and the car slowed down, then Finn parked the car at the side way.

Sam frowned. „Wait. Where are we?"

„At Tina's. Marley texted me the address."

He got out, so Sam had nothing left but to follow. The last time he had seen Tina he had wanted to punch her, and now he was supposed to be nice to her? When all he wanted to do was crawl into Blaine's bed and stay there for the next years?

Mrs. Cohen-Chang let them in and they followed her to the backyard, where they found that Marley and Dana were already here, oogling over a fat Asian baby that Tina had on her lap.

Helplessy, Sam waved at the black-haired girl.

„Uh, hi." _They made me come_.

„Finn and Sam, meet Lily!" Tina said, her eyes exploding with pride. Sam stroked the baby's head. It was really soft.

Five minutes later the girls seemed to have forgotten that the boys existed, while Finn and Sam sat cluelessly on the garden chairs. Sam teetered his feet and clenched his fists, released it, clenched it...

„So, uhm, how was the birth?" Finn asked. He wasn't heard, luckily.

„Do you really want to know?" Sam asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. The heat was heavy, they didn't even have a fan here.

„No. I don't." Finn shrugged. „It's enough that I've seen videos of dogs giving birth in health class. Urgh."

„Yeah... we're lucky we're not girls."

Then Mrs. Cohen-Chang brought them water with ice cubes in it, and Sam drank his in less than a minute while he watched Dana being all cute with the baby. She looked so happy, and Sam was about to destroy it... or would she be glad? Maybe she already had a crush on someone else, like, Marley?

„Pssst." Sam leaned to Finn. „Are you ready to help me to let Dana down easy?"

„Always."

„We have to set her up with Marley."

„What? No!" Finn spoke so loud it wasn't a whisper anymore and Sam leaned back, eyes squinted at his friend.

„Why not?"

„Cause she's straight?"

„No, she's bi like me."

Finn stared at him. „Marley is..."

„I was talking about Dana but Marley might as well be, too!"

Finn shook his head, went on to drink his water and didn't respond to Sam anymore.

Later they exited the house and Sam quickly addressed Dana.

„Can we talk?" he asked. „In private?"

„Yes, of course", Dana said. She shouldered her bag and waved with her phone.

„I have to call back my dad, then I'll come over to your place, okay?"

* * *

But she didn't. One hour later Sam had burned a lot of calories pacing his room when he decided to phone Dana. She didn't answer, but another long minutes later he got a text from her.

_Dana: Sorry for bailing on you! I'm in the hospital, my mum had a stroke_

Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. Damn. Why now, Dana's mum, why?

Naturally, Sam called Blaine.

„So... I can't break up with Dana", he started the conversation.

„Oh."

„Yeah, her mother had a stroke today and I would be like a monster, you know?"

„Oh! Of course. Yeah. You should be there for her."

„But what about us?"

„It's just a delay for a day or two, right?"

Sam sighed. „Man."

„Don't think about it. Go and comfort Dana. Just not... uh..."

„I would not sleep with her, come on. My heart is true to you."

„No, no, I can't expect that. We're not together... I mean, I was with Dave, and you with Dana, so..."

„So?" Sam frowned.

„So as long as we're not officially back together..."

Sam frowned even more.

„I don't want anybody else but you", he said with a stubborn voice.

Blaine exhaled. „Okay."

„You weren't sure about that?"

„I was. I mean, okay, I wondered about... well, I was your only boyfriend and now you're with a girl again... uh..."

"You think I can't stay true because I'm bi? Is that what you're saying?"

Sam might be pretty but he wasn't dumb, not at all. He had read discussions in internet forums and heard people talking about bisexuals. And mostly, it wasn't in a good way.

„No! I didn't mean it like that!" Blaine said.

„Yes, you did", Sam stated. „And it's not nice to say something like that."

„Sam, I did _not_ -"

Sam interrupted the conversation and stared at his phone. A big lumb settled down in his guts. Blaine of all people should trust him, should know him. What they had was sacred, right, how could he _ever_ doubt it?

His phone was buzzing with Blaine's number.

Granted, Sam had missed girls once or twice when he was with Blaine but that didn't mean he would go and sleep around. He had noticed other girls when he had been with Brittany, for example, too, but never acted on it. He wouldn't even think of it. How did Blaine not know that?

„No, honestly, why, how?" Sam eventually answered his phone.

„Listen to me, Sam!" Blaine said. „I wasn't saying what you think I did. I just didn't want to make the situation harder than it already is. And I don't want jealousy between us because of things that happened during the time we weren't together."

"Only _yesterday_ I told you..."

„I know, Sam. I know."

Sam wiped over his cheek, not sure how a tear had come there.

„I love you", he said.

„I love you, too."

Sam cleared his throat. „So, _are_ you jealous? Do you feel threatened by girls?"

He sat down on his bed and looked at his hand. Yes, it _had_ touched Dana. But only because he had thought he could never touch Blaine again.

„I don't feel threatened", Blaine said. „But what you said about you're ready to be gay all the way... See, I don't think it works like that. Sexuality doesn't change."

„But what matters is what I do, right? I mean, no one can control their wet dreams or weird urges. What matters is that I stay true to you, right?"

„Of course, yes. And I to you."

"Good, good. We're good, then?"

Finally, Blaine inhaled and laughed.

„I'm glad you're not mad anymore", he said.

„Can I come over?" Sam asked with a rough voice.

„No. You need to talk to Dana, remember?"

Sam nodded while he stared at the curtain in front of his window.

„But she's with her family now."

„Still. It wouldn't be right", Blaine said. „Don't tempt me."

When they had hung up Sam went to his bedside table and opened the upper drawer where he took out a case. He opened it, gazing at the ring in it for a long time. Would Blaine want it back? Or did they have to do the whole engaging process again?

Maybe this time Sam could get on his knees. Oh, hell, yeah, he so would do that. Arrange the proposal he had fantasized about since the day he had discovered his feelings for Blaine. He would make a scrapbook with all the times they had have together, friendship as well as romance. And of course, leave some pages for the fantastic wedding and honeymoon that was soon to come.

* * *

September 30st 2016

* * *

Blaine shook his arms and waggled his booty. The musik went right into his ears and flooded through his blood, stirring it up and giving him the time of his life (or, well, of this week) while he sweated all negative thoughts out of his system. When was the last time he had enjoyed being single so much? When was the last time he had been single, anyway?

After the song had ended he returned to his friends. Marley, Finn, Ryder and Chelsey sat at a table with drinks before them, laughing and talking.

"You noticed that guy there glaring at you?" Chelsey asked. Blaine turned to look.

"I did."

"You are allowed to flirt back, you know that?"

"I know." Blaine frowned. What was her business?

"But he doesn't have to", Marley interfered.

"I'm just saying." Chelsey shrugged and took up her beer glass.

They weren't in Scandals because Blaine wanted to avoid meeting David. Luckily some gay bars had opened in Lima's surroundings, and right now they were testing which one would become 'theirs'.

Blaine knew he was allowed to flirt, and it would be harmless, but it also would be wrong. He was promised for Sam. Yeah, Blaine had insisted on not holding back any sexual urges for other people as long as they weren't an official couple but he couldn't bring himself to act on those. Because he was sure Sam didn't, either. His girlfriend had just lost her mum, nothing would go down there.

"Hey." Marley nudged him. "I get another drink, do you want one, too?"

Blaine simply nodded and got up. On their way to the bar Marley locked her arm with Blaine's and looked back.

"I think Finn is flirting with me!" she uttered. "Or am I imagining things?

"Nope, definitely not imagining", Blaine grinned. "I think he likes you."

"Oh god, oh god." Marley took a deep breath and stroked her hair behind her ear. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Flirt back?" Blaine suggested.

"But how? I'm so bad at this. I only went out with two guys and they both came right for me, you know, I only had to say yes or no."

They reached the bar and put their empty glasses on the counter.

"Holding eye contact is a good start", Blaine said.

"But it's _hard!_ " Marley complained.

"Give it a try."

"Why don't you give it a try? I mean, are you still hung up on David?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I feel good being single, that's all."

"You don't have to find another boyfriend right away. Flirt, dance and have fun, right?"

Blaine agreed. Having fun was never a bad idea. They got their new drinks and hit the dance floor again.

* * *

October 1st 2016

* * *

Beeping noises brought Blaine back into reality. He turned to lie on his back and rubbed his eyes. Ouch, his head hurt. And he needed water, galleons of it.

_Beep. Beep._

Blaine reached for his phone to lower the volume. Then he opened facebook, which was sending him all those notifications.

_Finn Hudson: Have you seen the video Chelsey uploaded?_  
Finn Hudson: Gotta see it man  
Finn Hudson: cause everybody else already has

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to the news feed. _Hotblonde_nr01_ had uploaded a loud, low-quality video of Finn, Marley and Blaine dancing in the club. The focus was on Finn and Marley during a slow song, then it moved to Blaine who was slow-dancing with a foreigner.

Blaine squeezed his eyes. Hadn't that been a dream?

He scrolled down to read the comments.

_: did i miss something?_  
Hotblonde_nr01: you were there with us? Idiot  
MarLeyRose: it was a nice evening, I had fun. :-)  
Hotblonde_nr01: Oh we all can see that  
Finn Hudson: whose that guy blaine's dancing with?  
Hotblonde_nr01: that's mr I-finally-dragged-this-sad-ass-out-of-its-hole  
Hotblonde_nr01: and you should thank me for not jumping on the hole-jokes right now  
: but finn and marley… what?

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. Good for Marley to have jumped over her shadow. And good for himself, too. Probably. But what would Sam think? Blaine opened a message to him and wrote _'I hope you don't misinterpret this video'_ but then removed his fingers from the screen.

If he send it he would infringe upon their rule to not behave like a couple, wouldn't he?

They had to be careful with that, really careful. So Blaine deleted the text. Instead, he commended _'i had fun too, let's repeat that soon'_ under the video and then put his phone away. His heart was beating heavily and he pressed his palms against his eyes. The codex of appropriate behavor had been met. And maybe it would be good. Maybe Sam would get jealous and dump Dana. Oh, no, Blaine shouldn't think that. It wasn't fair, the poor girl had lost her _mother_ , for heaven's sake!

His phone buzzed. A quick glance showed Blaine that Sebastian was calling, so he could ignore it with good conscience. He needed water and food, and the scent that came from downstairs told him that his mother was preparing breakfast.

It had some advantages to live with his parents again, it truly did.

* * *

With a pencil between his teeth and his hand impatiently tipping against the table Sam focused all his attention on the subject. Unfortunately, this subject wasn't what the teacher was talking about but one of his fellow students. Brad, to be exact.

Brad had been a pain in the neck from day one. But it took until now that Sam saw what Brad truly was: his arch enemy.

As soon as the lesson was over Sam got out his phone and checked if Sebastian had answered. He had, indeed.

_thesmythemaster: do I even wanna know?_

What kind of reply was that?

_SamEv: just tell me_

Sam shook his head and went to the cafeteria. Ryder already was here, eating in silence.

"Have you seen this video from the weekend?" Ryder asked when Sam put his tablet next to him.

"You mean the one where Blaine is smooching this… disgusting… guy?"

Ryder frowned.

"No. The one were Marley and Finn slow dance. I mean, what the heck? What is this about? Is there something going on between them?"

"Why would I care? And why would you care, man?"

Ryder put down his fork and wrenched his hands.

"I don't know. I think they're not good for each other, that's all."

"I think they would be. It's about time Finn gets a nice girlfriend."

"Which side are you on?" Ryder glared at him, then got up.

"On the side of love!" Sam shouted after him.

"Love is all you need", he mumbled when he was alone, and got out his phone again.

_thesmythemaster: why?_

Sam rolled his eyes.

_SamEv: Because u are the evil mastermind in the history of mankind and time as we know it so!?_

_thesmythemaster: What in hell do you think of me? I'm a good boy know. I even quit smoking_

_SamEv: Yeah because Kurt made u._

_thesmythemaster: it doesn't matter why. I quit. End of story_

_SamEv: ur still the evilst person i ever met now tell me ur secret!_

_thesmythemaster: Alright. I defeat my enemies with my laser eyes. That's my secret._

"Haha!" Sam shook his head and turned off the screen. Stupid Sebastian! Always interfering but when one needed his gruesome skills he pretended to be nice. Tsk.

"Hey." With a big sigh Dana took place next to him. She leaned over to kiss him on the mouth before she started eating.

Sam pressed his lips together. This was it, the reason why he shouldn't be jealous. It was his own fault he and Blaine weren't together right now, and he had agreed to Blaine's conditions of behaving 'the right way'. Which meant no love talk, no swooning, no sweet-nothings. Because it would be cheating on Dana if you asked Blaine. Well, not only in Blaine's eyes, Sam saw how it would be cheating but… Did Blaine have to slow dance with Brad, of all people?

"So… I know the week only started but… maybe you want to go out Friday night?" Sam asked.

Again, Dana sighed heavily.

"What's the point of it? Life is so exhausting, I'm just glad when I can sleep. But you should go out, have fun with your friends."

Dana smiled at Sam but her eyes remained sad.

"No, no, whatever you want to do", he quickly said. He didn't want her to cry alone in her room, and he knew she would. Because she had every past weekend. And who could blame her? If Sam lost his mother he would be devastated, too.

"But hey, Finn and Marley, huh?" he said. "Good news, right?"

"Yes, I'm glad for Marley", Dana said. "She was quite lonely after Ryder left her."

"I think Ryder is jealous."

Dana shrugged. "He's too late, and he's got Chelsey, anyway."

"Yeah… yeah. Though I don't think he loves her. It's just that she's putting out and Marley wasn't."

"Come on, it's not always about sex", Dana said.

"And if it was", she added, "He should have stayed with Marley nonetheless. If he loves her he can wait, can't he?"

"I know, right? He doesn't have to take the first opportunity that presents itself just because he's not getting any. So stupid."

Sam shook his head with disapproval.

They ate in silence for a while, then Sam's phone beeped.

_Blaine: in the mood for a platonic coffee?_

_Sam: tell me when and were and I'll be there_

_Blaine: Ask Finn to join us. Better safe than sorry_

Sam rolled his eyes - he was quite able to have a platonic get together without humping Blaine's round, firm and delicious behind. But if Blaine felt more comfortable that way, so it should be.

* * *

Finn knew the secret. Out of weakness Sam had spilled the bones to him on the day he had tried to break up with Dana, and once out he couldn't make Finn forget it. This meant Finn was a save heaven that could make them forget precausions, and so Sam choose Ryder instead for company.

"Seriously, they don't fit", Ryder complained - for the tenth time this day - when he and Sam entered the Roasted Lima. Sam could only take it because he wasn't really listening. He searched the cafe for Blaine and when he found him didn't let him out of sight.

"Hey, you, hey!" Sam jumped to the table and hugged Blaine, who still hadn't seen him. Very short, of course, and then quickly sat down opposite to him.

"Hey, Sam." Blaine smiled at him. "Where's Finn?"

"Ryder's here, he's getting the orders." Sam gestured to the counter but they both didn't look there.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Good, good… You?"

"Good, too." Blaine nodded, wrapped his hands around his mug and lowered his eyes.

Sam, too, averted his gaze so he wouldn't stare at Blaine. What should they talk about? It had to be platonic. Like… any kind of movie… or…

"So, are you dating Brad, or…?"

"Who?" Blaine frowned. "And why would I date anyone?"

"I don't know, maybe you're lonely." Sam shrugged.

"Why would you even assume… Sam, we have a deal, right?"

"Yes, of course! But I'm taking my time and we agreed to… if you would want to… you know, have sex with someone… Who am I to stop you, you know?"

Sam sounded really mature, didn't he? But he knew the minute Blaine would touch another guy Sam would kill said guy. He might've been mature but he wasn't a saint.

Blaine stared at him in disbelieve until Ryder arrived. The brunette shortly greeted Blaine and went on about his most favorite topic of the day.

"I might start seeing someone, then", Blaine said after a while.

"What?" Sam almost choked on his coffee.

"Good for you!" Ryder said. "You like Blake, right?"

"You idiot, that was Brad", Sam informed his class mate. "Brad is the gay twin."

"Who the hell is Brad?" Blaine wanted to know.

"Uh, you slow danced with him on the weekend?" Ryder said.

"Oh. Yeah. Brad." Blaine nodded. "Might give him a call."

Sam tried to shake it off and intensively studied the window sill next to the table. It was beige and had some cracks. What had his life become? They were playing games now. Not cool. He needed to find a way to let Dana down gently before it was too late.

* * *

Coming up: Another fun night out!


	5. Gaydar

Sam had never planned on it but he had become the biggest liar in history. It wasn ’t just lying, it was deception, simple and pure deception. It’s been more than four weeks that Blaine had broken up with Karofsky but Sam had stayed with Dana. 

It was October again and monsters were in season. Maybe this would lighten the burden for Sam to break up with a mourning girl because that, per se, made him a monster, too, didn ’t it?

“Right, Sam? Sam!”

“Huh?” Sam looked up from his plate full of sticky salad and cold potatoes.

“I said I need to break up with Chelsey”, Ryder said.

“Why?” Sam frowned. “Not because you want Marley back, I hope.”

“Seriously, whose side are you on?”

“I said it before and I will say it again: I’m on the side of love. You had your chance, twice, actually, and the heart eyes of our friends are a clear sign that you would only break your own heart, anyway.”

Ryder sighed and drove a hand over his forehead.

“Maybe you’re right. But how can I let go? Tell me, Sam, how?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“But you do! You were head over heels in love with Blaine, and now you don’t even get jealous when he’s dating Blake? How did you get there?”

“Brad, you mean? Are they dating? What the hell?” Sam looked around the cafeteria to see where they were. It took a moment for him to realize that Blaine didn’t go to this college. 

He only found Ryder frowning at him.

“Now that I don’t think only about me, I start to wonder if you’re really over Blaine”, he brunette boy said.

“Haha!” Sam pulled a face. What could he say to that, anyway.

“But oh, we all have weak moments, don’t we?” Ryder sighed and took up his fork.

“Sure do.” Sam pushed a green leave into his mouth. It tasted like dry water. 

Until now he had stayed home every weekend with and for Dana. That was what a boyfriend was supposed to do. But Finn ’s words came to Sam’s mind. He had to start the preparation for the break up. So he ignored her text asking him about the time he would come over and instead made plans to go out. Weirdly enough, it made his stomach tingle like crazy. Why did it feel good to do a bad thing? 

* * *

The bar was called Gaydar, and looked like from a wild west movie. Sam immediately liked it.

“And there is our usual table.” Finn pointed to the right. “Damn it, who’s sitting there?”

“Finn? Is Marley your crush? You can tell me”, Sam said.

Finn stopped complainig and looked at Sam.

“What, seriously?”

“Yeah!? You two seem pretty cozy lately.”

“No, I mean, seriously, you have to ask? I couldn’t be more obvious, could I? Doesn’t she know, either?”

“Oh, I think she does. Me too. Just wanted to make sure”, Sam said. “You could have told me, though.”

They went to the bar and ordered beer.

“Look, I thought it was useless because last year she said she doesn’t want to date a friend, remember?”

“No, I wasn’t there.”

“Uh, yes, you were, you suggested that she’d date me.”

“I think I would remember such a thing, Finn!”

“Anyway. I wasn’t thinking about her that way back then. But as soon as I did, I remembered the situation.”

They got their beers, paid and drank in manly silence.

“So, what’s up with you?” Finn asked after a while.

“I’m preparing Dana for the break up. I mean, this can’t go on forever. She’s grieving, I know, but I’m burning on the inside every time I see Blaine.”

“What if he doesn’t want you anymore, though?”

“Oh please.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn gestured to the side where some of their friends were entering the local. Among them were Blaine and Brad, who were chatting with each other. Ryder looked around helplessly.

Sam leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. Eventually their friends slendered to them and Brad had the nerve to shake Finns hand. He offered Sam, too, but Sam kept his arms crossed and his eyes on Blaine.

“Sam, you’re here!” Blaine said.

“Yeah. I am. I bet you didn’t see this coming, huh?”

“No, that’s why I sounded surprised.”

“Uhuuu.”

“Where’s Chelsey?” Finn asked.

“We broke up”, Ryder said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Blablabla. Sam glared at the floor and swallowed down the lump in his throat. That wasn ’t fair, it wasn’t. He tried his best to fasten the break up process but he couldn’t… Blaine couldn’t… So unfair!

“Blaine.” 

Sam stayed behind when they were on their way to find a free table. He waited until Blaine had turned around, and lowered his voice.

“Are you serious?”

Blaine shook his head.  “What do you mean?”

Sam gestured to Brad.

“I can literally smell the condoms in his pocket.”

Blaine frowned.

“Oh, can you? That’s a rare talent you have there.”

“Do you deny it?”

“Deny… what?”

“That you’re on a date with him!”

“I very much deny it because it isn’t true. Now stop acting overly jealous and come.” 

Blaine took Sam ’s arm and dragged him further along. The touch of his warm hand on Sam’s skin made him give in.

“I lied”, he said on their way through the local. “I don’t want you to date, touch or even look at anybody else.”

“I know you don’t”, Blaine said. 

“But?”

Blaine stopped and looked at Sam.

“Did you know that Ryder broke up with Chelsey? Like, this morning it came to his mind and then he actually did it.”

“Look… I’m on it.”

Blaine shrugged.  “You’re on it since a month already. Maybe it’s time for me to start looking around in case you’ll never be free again. That’s all I’m saying.”

And he went to the table where he happily laughed at something Finn said. It made Sam ’s stomach turn upside down. He marched to his friends and sank a hand down on Finn’s shoulder.

The older boy looked up.

“Hey, Sam, everything okay?”

“Can we talk?”

* * *

Only half an hour later Sam drove into the street where Dana lived. He parked the truck on the driveway because he didn ’t plan on staying more than a few minutes and jumped out.

“There you are”, Dana said when she opened the door. “I thought you got lost.”

“Uhuh, so, let’s talk”, Sam said. He went in, closed the door behind him and followed her into the kitchen.

She yawned and opened a cupboard.

“I was about to make myself tea, do you want one, too?”

“No.” Sam wrenched his hands. “I need to tell you something. It’s urgent.”

“Yeah?” She put a mug on the counter and took the kettle.

“I’m not over Blaine.”

Dana turned around.  “Oh?”

“I’m still in love with him.”

Dana put the kettle down and rubbed her hands together. She wore gloves without fingers.

“So…?” she said.

“I’m so sorry”, Sam said. “After everything with your… I feel so mean. But. Well.”

“You’re leaving me”, she stated. Sam could only nod without looking at her. Until he heard a sniffle, that is. She wiped over her eyes, her cheeks wet from tears.

“I’m sorry.” Sam bit his lip. 

“Did you ever love me?”

Sam didn ’t know what he should say. Truth, lie, what? Hesitating wasn’t better, of course.

“Get out, go”, Dana said quietly.

“I never meant to -”

“Go.”

* * *

Sam had never broken up with anyone before and he knew why. It hurt. Sure, when you got left it hurt, too, but it wasn ’t your own fault. She had been so kind and nice to his stupid dad, and all, and he dumped her. Three weeks after the funeral of her mother. 

“I’m a jerk, it’s official”, Sam said when the barkeeper gave him his drink. Like jerks do he chugged it down in one go. 

And another one.

“You know.”

Sam slowly turned his head to the left where the voice had come from. Two concerned hazel eyes were looking at him.

“Do you want a drink, too?” Sam asked. Blaine shook his head.

“You know I was just messing with you, right? I’m not looking for anybody, Sam.”

Sam grunted and waved the barkeeper. 

“Or what is this about?” Blaine asked.

Sam rested his face in his hands. They smelled like alcohol.

“I’m a jerk”, he mumbled. 

“You’re not a jerk.” Blaine sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, Sam, I’m sorry, it was rude. And I think -”

“Are you sure?” The barkeepers voice interrupted Blaine, and Sam looked at the man. He held a shot glass in front of Sam, who was very sure and reached out his hand.

“No, take it away”, Blaine said.

“I am sure!” Sam said.

The barkeeper hesitated. Sam used the moment to grasp the glass. The barkeeper was a fair loser, he immediately let it go and served other guests. 

“I hurt her”, Sam said. “She cried.” He put the glass to his lips and swallowed the bitter liquid. It burned it’s way down his throat but silenced the flames of his thoughts.

“Who?”

“Who do you think? Dana!”

“You broke up with her?”

“Yes. And she cried. For real.”

“Oh, Sam!” 

With a sigh Blaine put his arms around Sam and rested his head against his shoulder. Surprised, Sam returned the hug. He buried his nose in Blaine ’s warm neck and inhaled the relaxing scent of cedar. Or whatever that aftershave was.

After a very nerve calming minute Sam hiccuped and lifted his head again.

“Now we can start planning our wedding, right?” he said. Then he put his hand in front of his mouth. 

“Ah, no, I wanted to propose first.”

Blaine leaned back and twitched at Sam ’s strands. 

“Why don’t we take it slow this time”, he suggested.

Sam stared at him.  “You’re messing with me again, don’t you?”

“No, I mean it. Let’s see what the future brings. No rush, okay?”

Another hiccup.

“Nah, you don’t mean that”, Sam decided. “You came back to Lima for me.”

“I’m not saying I don’t love you”, Blaine said. “Because I do.”

“See! You do!” Sam patted Blaine’s head. 

Blaine pulled Sam ’s hand down and held on to it. “We’re young, we have so much time.”

“Hmhmmmmmm. Maaarrrryyy. _Didongdingdong._ ”

“Let’s get you some water.”

While Blaine ordered water Sam googled the wedding march on his phone. He had done the hardest thing there was in the whole wide world and he was punished by feeling like a jerk for it so the least he deserved was a bright future in that bells were ringing. 

“Sam!” 

He jerked up and saw Marley standing in front of him, not looking very happy.

“You broke up with Dana? Why?”

“Uh… so I can marry Blaine? Duh!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s drunk”, Blaine quickly said.

“I might be drunk but I’m not lying!”

Marley pursed her lips.  “I’ll go comfort her. In case she asks me I’ll tell her you were crying your eyes out.”

“He feels bad enough as it is, Marley”, Blaine said. 

The brunette girl shook her head and walked away. 

“I so deserve a wedding now”, Sam mumbled and hit search.

The next moment he almost fell from his chair.

“BLAINE! DID YOU KNOW THE WEDDING MARCH IS CALLED A MIDSUMMER NIGHT’S DREAM!?”

“Ouch, Sam! Do you have to scream?”

“YES! Look! It’s a sign!”

Sam put his phone, where the infamous song from Mendelssohn was playing, in front of Blaine ’s face. Blaine pushed it back a few inches and watched it.

“Huh. Interesting.”

“It’s a _sign!_ ”

“Can we talk about that when you’re sober?”

“NO!”

Sam jumped up. 

“I broke up with Dana, I’m free! For you! You know it, I know it, Finn knows it, right, Finn?”

“Can I have the car keys back?” Finn’s hand appeared in front of Sam’s nose.

“Why? Where are you going?”

“I’m driving Marley to Lima. Ryder agreed to take you back later.”

“Finn, did you know that Blaine and I are going to marry? Look? A sign!”

Sam showed Finn his phone.

“Uhu, you putting on the wedding march is cleary a sign from the universe. Keys?”

Finn got the keys and Sam drank a glass of water that somebody held in front of his mouth. While doing that he observed Ryder sitting alone on a table, staring at his hands. 

“Blaine, he’s so lonely”, Sam said when the glass disappeared.

“Let’s go talk to him, then. Come on.”

Blaine dragged Sam along again.

Ryder was a sight for sore eyes. He stared into his glass as if he wanted to find all the answers to life there.

“So… you and Chelsey are over?” Sam asked as he slipped onto the opposite bench. 

“He means we’re sorry”, Blaine said, sitting down next to Sam, who immediately put an arm around the other.

“But on the bright side, Blaine and I are going to marry soon”, Sam said.

“I said we talk about it when you’re sober!”

“It’s not like I will think different then”, Sam protested.

“Why is everybody happy but me?” Ryder asked.

“Oh, no, Dana is unhappy, too. Hey, idea!” Sam said, lifting his free hand.

Blaine quickly pulled Sam ’s hand down.

“No, Ryder is not going to comfort Dana or the other way round.”

“But it would be soooo convinient.”

“Exactly. Love is not convinient.”

“Would you mind if we go home now?” Ryder asked.

“But we’ve only just arrived”, Blaine said.

“Did you seriously think Marley would come back to you?” Sam frowned. How stupid Ryder was. 

“No. Of course not.” 

“Then get out there and dance your sorrow away!”

“Not tonight. Really, guys, maybe another time. It was a mistake to go out today.”

Ryder looked so depressed Sam realised that he would drag them down with him. And he wanted to be alone with Blaine, anyway, they had been separated for way to long.

“Alright, let’s go home then!”

* * *

One hour later they arrived at the Anderson ’s. While Blaine still told Ryder to drive carefully home, treat himself well and should call him if he needed someone to talk, Sam already opened the door with Blaine’s keys and stormed inside.

When Blaine eventually entered his room he found a naked boy lying on his bed. Blaine leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms and watched Sam hiccuping his way to a boner.

“Should I leave?” Blaine asked.

“Just preparing”, Sam said. “Come here, babe.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I only drank enough to make me forget what a jerk I am. I didn’t forget how sex works.”

“I meant I don’t think sex is what you need right now.”

“I need _you_! Blaine! ”

“Could you _please_ stop touching yourself? ”

He could not. So Blaine closed the door from outside and went to the bathroom. There he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily. It turned into some sobbing even though Blaine didn ’t want to, even though he didn’t know what it was about. He should be happy, he and Sam were back together! Sam had finally broken up with Dana. Sam couldn’t wait to be intimate with Blaine.

But … shouldn’t they talk first? They had been separated for months, almost a year, they couldn’t jump right in as if nothing had happened. 

And what if they weren ’t a good fit anymore? Oh holy lord, was that possible? They  _ so _ needed to talk.

But Sam was drunk. And of course he would be upset about breaking up with Dana, that was totally normal. It didn ’t mean he loved her, right?

Blaine rubbed his nose. He got up to wash his hands and looked at his mirror image.

“Calm down, Anderson, and handle it like a man. What would Tom Hardy do?”

Tom would take what Sam offered him and knew that they would talk first thing in the morning, because Sam wanted to clear everything up, too.

But damn, Blaine wasn ’t in the mood to ‘take it’. He’d just go to bed and wait for the next day.

In his room, he found Sam was asleep now. So Blaine covered him up with a blanket and did the sensible thing, he went to sleep in Coopers old room. That way they would start tomorrow neutral and free of sexual tension.

* * *

When he awoke Blaine first didn ’t realize where he was. Then he got up to glance into his own room - the bed was empty. So Blaine went downstairs but couldn’t find Sam anywhere. Back upstairs he soon had the phone in his hands but didn’t know if he should send an annoyed or neutral text in case Sam had a really good reason to have left on this Saturday morning. But if so he could have at least left Blaine a note. So annoyed text it was.

_ To Sam: Where the hell are you? We need to talk!! _

After Blaine had showered and dressed he sat in his room, waiting for an answer. Had Sam realized he loved Dana and went to get her back? Had Sam remembered his inappropriate behavior and felt embarrassed about it? Or had he …

The door bell rang, and Blaine jumped up to ran downstairs. When he opened the door and saw Sam, he immediately fell into his arms.

“There you are!”

“Hey! Yes… I couldn’t sleep any longer so I went to the Hudmels for fresh clothes. And breakfast, of course.”

Sam held up a tupperware can and smiled.

“Of course!” Blaine said, stepping back.

“Did you think I backed out?” Sam frowned.

“No, no, of course not.” Blaine shook his head. 

Sam didn ’t look convinced but he came inside nontheless. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday”, he said as soon as they were in the kitchen. 

“You were drunk, it’s okay”, Blaine said.

“It’s not okay. I feel so bad. I shouldn’t have drunken so much…”

“Please, Sam, let’s not talk about yesterday. We have more important things to think of.”

“Right. Like our wedding.” With a sudden grin Sam opened the box. Inside were triangle sandwiches, that he arranged neatly on a plate while Blaine started the coffee machine.

“Like our relationship”, Blaine said. “First things first, alright?”

“Okay.” Sam threw a look over his shoulder. “Are your parents here?”

“Yes. They barely leave the house. You can go say hi, but keep it short.”

While Sam was away Blaine sat down and made mental notes what they needed to talk about. Their time away from each other, the things that had changed in each one ’s life, how their feelings for each other had been during the months apart, were they stood now, were they would live when they were ready again to move in together… and oh, did Sam really think they should get married soon? So much had happened. Simply too much.

Soon Sam came back to the kitchen, and Blaine took up the tray with breakfast on it.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

In his room, Blaine put the tray on his bed and sat down on one side, Sam on the other. They looked at each other.

“So.” Blaine took a deep breath and a smile appeared on his face.

“Here we are.”

“I’m so happy, I don’t know how to describe it.” Sam smiled back. “I’ve missed you so much. Like, all the time.”

His eyes watered up and he reached over to take Blaine ’s hands. Blaine returned the grip eagerly.

“Me, too”, he whispered. His heart finally opened up. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“We both did stupid things…”

“You, mostly”, Blaine said. “You left me.”

“You did the ring release.”

“Because you left me.” 

“I was opting for long distance and you know it.” Sam frowned.

“Long distance would have killed us, you know that.” 

“No, it wouldn’t. We can always make it.”

“Except that we didn’t.” Blaine pulled back his hands and crossed his arms.

“Because you didn’t give us a chance!” Sam hit the blanket he sat on.

“I don’t want to fight.” Blaine pressed his lips together.

“Me, neither.” Sam sighed and leaned back, looking at the tray. “I want us to be good again.”

“Let’s agree to disagree for now?”

Sam nodded. He took up a sandwich and bit into it.

“We both think it was a mistake, and want to put the past behind it”, he said while chewing.

“Though I have to say I’m glad I could continue my education on NYADA.”

“Uhu!” Sam pointed his sandwich at Blaine. “See.”

“It wasn’t my priority, though, and I wished you had let me decide it.”

“I’m sorry about that. But I also have to say that I saw the fire in your eyes when you talked about NYADA and I knew you would never have made the decision to stay there on your own.”

“True.” Blaine shrugged and took up his coffee. “Anyway. I’m in my last semester now, and we’re living in the same city again. All we have to decide now is how to handle the situation.”

“What situation?” Sam took another bite of his bread.

“At the end of the semester I have to go back to New York, even if only for a few months. And then - what? You’re at college here and it could work out if you let me move here.”

“Here, like, Lima?”

“Or the next bigger city.” Blaine shrugged.

Sam nodded and slowly ate on. 

“I guess we could move to Columbus, and I’d drive here everyday.”

“It’s still a one hour drive.”

“So what? Or I’ll transfer to a College there. Either way, I want to make it happen. That’s all I’m saying.”

Blaine sighed, and many heavy stones fell from his shoulders.

“Okay. Good. Me, too, I want to make it happen, too.”

Sam ’s smile was back, and Blaine let himself relax even more. 

“We can do it”, Sam said.

“Yes. We can.” Blaine took Sam’s hand into his own again, and leaned over. Sam met him halfway and their mouths met with a warm, soft touch that shot pleasant shivers down Blaine’s guts.

“Oh God, I almost forgot how good your kisses make me feel”, he said when they separated.

“From now on, you will never forget it anymore. Ever”, Sam said with a grin.

“I hope so.” 

The food was forgotten, though, when they kissed again, holding on to each others lips like the fate of the earth depended on it. Sam pushed the tray away and moved closer to Blaine, his hands immediately on the others hip and neck. Blaine, too, touched Sam ’s body because he had lived to long without it. He was returning home, finally, and all the leftover weights on his back fell off. 

He gave in to this light feeling and slowly laid down, pulling Sam with him. His head lay down in something cold and he jerked up.

“What…”

The tray was there, with sandwiches that he had used as a pillow.

Sam laughed.  “You’ve got salad on your ear. That’s cute. Wait…”

He came closer and took the green leaf off with his mouth.

“That’s a good idea”, Blaine said. “That way we get to eat, too.”

“But sandwiches aren’t a sexy food…?” Sam said.

“Oh yeah?” Blaine sat up, took off his shirt and laid a sandwich on his stomach. To be honest, it felt really ridiculous, but when he saw Sam’s eyes he laid down again and crossed his arms behind his head.

“You’re only allowed to use your mouth. No hands”, he said with a smirk, that Sam returned.

“I will never look at sandwiches the same way”, Sam said, before he leaned down.

“And the good thing is, the mayonaise is really sticky. I’ll need to take a shower after you’ve finished”, Blaine said.

“Mmmh.”

Yes. Blam was back, having inapropriate sex like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine might have thought about showering but Sam had other things on his mind. While he ate the sandwich he moved it all over Blaine ’s body, up the chest and down the treasure trail. The hard bulge in Blaine’s pants felt very promising, so Sam put his hands on the others waistband.

“Can I?”

“Yes! Uh, wait, maybe lock the door before you do.”

Of course the door was closed already, and Sam got up to quickly turn around the key. Then he kneeled over Blaine and pulled down his pants, revealing pink, delicious looking flesh that he wanted to rub his face against. And actually, he did, the sandwich long forgotten.

* * *

Later. Like the clichee scene in the movie Sam rolled down from Blaine, stayed next to him and grinned at the celing.

“Does that mean we’re officiall back together?” he asked.

“Yes. It does.”

Blaine turned to lay on the side, one arm on Sam ’s chest. With his fingers he walked up and down.

“So… yesterday you said something about wedding planning?”

“And you said something about taking it slow. It’s like you were drunk, not I.”

“Well, we hadn’t talked so I wasn’t sure about anything.”

“Have we talked enough already?”

“Yes… I think so.”

“Good, because… oh my god, the wedding march is from a play called Midsummer Nights Dream? Like whaaat?”

Blaine laughed. 

“I didn’t know it, either. But yeah.”

“Sign?”

“Totally a sign”, Blaine nodded, grinned and gave Sam a kiss. 

“Blaine Anderson, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Sam asked, staying close.

“Yes, so much yes.” Blaine laughed, kissed his fiancé and climbed onto him. 

Time for the next round.


End file.
